


Vows

by mrsbertucci



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/pseuds/mrsbertucci
Summary: The Doctor is brought to a remote location by the TARDIS but for what? A post Doomsday fixit that is very much not cannon compliant!





	1. Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chap fic set in the DW universe (even if it's not canon compliant). I have always struggled with the sci-fi aspect of it. I started this fic way over a year ago and gave up on it. TenRoseForeverandever encouraged me to keep going and I picked it back up. She beta'd for me as usual and made this fic so much better! I appreicate everything she does for me! This fic is finished but the final chapters still need to be edited.

 

  

The Doctor stared out over the frozen lake, wondering, not for the first time, why the TARDIS had brought him here.  

Time was in flux. He supposed that had something to do with it. 

He ran a restless hand through his hair, huffing in frustration, his breath coming in great white puffs in the frigid air. It was impossible for him pin down a specific timeline. All he could determine was that they were in the Northwest corner of America, around February, 1805… weeell, give or take a few weeks. As for the specifics, he was left grasping at the tattered tendrils of time that taunted him with hints and possibilities: whispers of a legend that burned like fire but was born of the icy body of water spread before him. 

He jammed his hands into his pockets. None of it made any sense. And standing, staring impatiently at the lake wasn’t helping at all. Surrounded by dense forest and lit with the eerie glow of the full moon, it was silent, refusing to give up its secrets. 

He would just have to wait. 

He had been in the galley with Donna and Martha, resting up after a hectic adventure on the planet Croonox.  They had landed for the annual Nixnup Festival, however, he _may_ have underestimated the locals' obsession with a certain dark-skinned goddess. And they _may_ have mistaken Martha for said goddess...  Needless to say, the day had ended with the three of them legging it back to the TARDIS after rescuing Martha from a pit of ferocious maxsamites. 

They had been relaxing in the galley and nursing cups of tea when the Time Ship had shuddered violently into flight. 

The Doctor had raced to the console room with his two companions on his heels.  Try as he might, he hadn’t been able to determine their destination or change the coordinates, but, credit where credit was due, he had at least managed to make their landing as smooth as possible. 

Stepping out onto the rocky shore surrounding the lake, he had pulled out the sonic, scanning for any unusual disturbances.  He’d gotten some odd energy spikes but nothing especially useful.  He’d investigated around the full circumference of the lake as well, but those scans revealed nothing new.  He was itching to explore the forest, but every time he’d been about to venture out, the TARDIS had called him back, telling him to stay put: this was where he needed to be. 

Now, thoroughly on edge, he stood by the lake with all his senses tuned to the surrounding environment.  Donna had decided to wait this one out in the library. She was nursing a twisted ankle from their mad dash back to the TARDIS earlier.  Martha had tried to stay with him and brave the cold, but the Doctor had sent her inside when the sound of her chattering teeth became too much for his sensitive hearing. 

Honestly, he’d been glad for the reprieve from the young medical doctor.  

After Canary Wharf, he’d met Donna and saved her and the world from the Racnoss.  He had been sure she would turn him down when he’d asked her to travel with him, but she'd surprised him, and accepted his offer.  He had been relieved. Donna was just the kind of person he needed traveling with him.  She was ballsy and not afraid to put him in his place when he needed it, which was more often than he'd like to admit. 

He had always been told he needed someone with him.  He’d just always thought it would be Rose… his beautiful wife. 

Donna had noticed his grief right away and had offered him an ear and a shoulder to cry on.  She had never pushed him.  Eventually, he’d confided in the ginger woman that he had lost his wife to a parallel universe, had even shown Donna a few pictures of him and Rose, and told her about his wife's love of everything lavender.  He appreciated Donna for her friendship and for her silence. For as loud as she could be, she kept his confidence close. 

Martha… Martha was a different story.  She had been brilliant on the moon and on all their adventures since, taking to life on the TARDIS with ease.  She was compassionate and determined and soaked up all the information she could get her hands on. But she was curious, desperate for knowledge, so she _had_ pushed him to talk.  She’d complained he never told her anything about himself and that she should know the man she was traveling with.  So he had told her, quite reluctantly, the bare minimum about Gallifrey and the Time War.  He’d even told her about the woman he’d been traveling with before and how she had ultimately left to live a happy life with her family.  He'd made it very clear: _no one_ could or would ever replace Rose Tyler.  

He wanted to protect his Rose, keep her close to his hearts. He didn't want to share her with anyone but, in the end, he'd felt he needed to say something to Martha about her.  He'd seen the beginnings of a crush and had wanted to squash it.  He didn't want to deal with an infatuation; he just wanted a mate.  

Well, what he really wanted was Rose but... 

_Rose Tyler_.  Thinking about his wife caused the tattoo on his left inner wrist to burn hotter than usual.  They had gotten together after the Dalek in Utah had called him out on his love for her.  They’d made love across the stars.  His regeneration a short year later had caused their magnificent relationship to take a hit. Not telling his love about regeneration had been a colossal mistake.  Her mistrust had been well-deserved but had gutted him.  

After a surprise meeting with Cassandra, the bitchy trampoline, on New New Earth, for one last harrowing adventure, things had started to look up. The tension and awkwardness of his regeneration was replaced with the familiarity of shameless flirting and contented cuddles. 

But it wasn’t long before he’d mucked it all up again. Meeting a mature Sarah Jane had forced him to acknowledge just how short humans’ lives were and had fed the underlying fear he kept suppressed that Rose would also age, and one way or another leave him alone and grieving.  It had driven a wedge between them.  Far better, he’d thought, to put a stop to their _romance_ straight away; surely it would hurt less in the end. 

So in a plan of sheer, fucking idiocy, he’d tried to push Rose away, overtly flirting (not _dancing_ ) with Reinette Poisson.  And it had worked… too well: not only had he pushed her away; he had made her doubt her value, both in his life and to the universe.  She’d felt insignificant and expendable.  His blind stupidity had almost cost him her love. 

Finally, after months of winning back her trust yet again, he’d pulled his head out of his arse and, on a planet with flying black rays, they’d exchanged vows. He had asked his love the only question he could think of, the most important question:  How long are you gonna stay with me?  _Forever._   With a single word and a tongue-touched smile, Rose had pledged her life to him.  He had known, then and there, he would never forget how exquisite Rose had looked in the fading sunlight. 

Following that, they had ventured out to the neighboring planet, Miskaline, to seal their marriage with the ritualistic tattoo.  In all his research, the Miskalines had been the only people in all of space and time who used an empathic ink similar to the one used on his home planet.  Gallifreyans who mated for love were the only ones who would get the symbolic ink that aided in establishing and strengthening a base mental link. Another characteristic of the tattoo was that when the lovers were near, the ink remained cool to the touch.  When separated by greater distances, the ink would warm as a reminder that even though your mate may not be with you, their love for the other would always burn. 

He'd been surprised how easy it had been, making the initial link and connecting with Rose.  It was as if her mind had been made to accept another's consciousness. The excitement he had felt had been unparalleled.  Knowing his love could handle a full bond, he’d planned on asking Rose to complete the Soul Bond with him. 

When they’d visited the Estate to share the good news, present Jackie with the Bazoolium they'd bought on Miskaline, and to begin planning what his future mother-in-law would probably call a ‘proper’ wedding, everything had gone pear-shaped. 

But they’d never gotten the chance to plan anything. Nothing. He hadn’t even been able to finish his fucking sentence on that dreadful beach.  He’d been forced to stand there and watch as she gave in to grief and disappointment.  His arm had seared with the burn of his tattoo, reminding him how distant she was, even though he could see her, right there before him. (Just an image; no touch.) And then she had vanished before he’d been able to say those most important words.  He’d let her down again.  Let himself down. As omnipotent as he was, he was nothing without his pink and yellow human. 

The familiar creak of the TARDIS doors sounded behind him. He didn’t turn, just kept his hands in the pockets of his blue suit.  _I wonder what Rose would think about the blue suit._  

“Brought you some tea.  Do you need your coat?” 

He looked down at Martha when she reached his side.  “Janis Joplin gave me that coat.  Did you know that?” 

She held out his mug to him. “I believe you’ve told me that once… or a million times.” 

The mug had just reached the Doctor’s lips when he said, “It’s an important fact everyone should know.” 

He took a sip and grimaced.  “Bleh, not sweet enough.  Now, Rose, Rose made the perfect cuppa.  Learned from her mother.  Jackie Tyler may have driven me barmy, but that woman could make tea.”  

He dumped the contents of his cup and passed it back to Martha, missing her hurt expression.  He’d also missed her eye roll at the mention of she-who-should-not-be-named-by-anyone-other-than-the-Doctor.  

Martha could not fathom how the most amazing man in the universe could be so hung up on a woman who had left him.  Martha was never going to leave the Doctor.  She fancied him and, regardless of the things he would say, she believed he returned some of her feelings.  He had kissed her on the moon and shared a bed with her that time they’d gone out on their own when Donna had been visiting her family. Then there was the way he would hug her after a dangerous trip, like her safety meant everything to him. He’d held her so tight when he rescued her from the crazed prophets on Croonox.  The wankers had doused her in what smelled like lavender oil and tossed her into a pit with strange beasts.  Martha had been sure she had been going to die right then, but the Doctor had saved the day (with Donna’s help).  He had shaken when he’d embraced her, and she swore he had tears in his eyes when he pulled away. 

Donna had said her granddad’s birthday was coming up (or so her mum had sent in a text) and she was going to want to visit him. Martha had planned to use that time to request a trip to someplace romantic, like a tropical beach, and get the Doctor to relax a little bit with a midnight swim.  He always seemed so tense and… sad.  She wanted to make him smile. 

Even now, he gazed over the lake looking like someone had kicked his puppy. 

“You okay, Doctor?” She asked, praying she wouldn’t get his patented answer of— 

“Me? I’m always alright.” 

She sighed. All she wanted was to make him smile and have it reach his eyes. She walked back to the TARDIS and set the empty mugs just inside the door. Pulling the gloves from her puffy jacket’s pockets, she slid them on and returned to his side. 

“The TARDIS still won’t let us leave?” 

The Doctor took a deep breath and spoke without letting it out. “No.” 

“I wonder what She wants us here for?” 

“Whatever it is, it must be important.” He pulled out his glasses and slid them on his nose.  “Hello, what do we have here?” 

Martha squinted out into the distance, not seeing anything. “What is it, Doctor?”

 She no sooner had asked than she was answered.  But not by the Doctor. 

Silently pouring from the tree line were wolves. The Doctor counted eighty-seven beasts padding their way to the lake, circling the edge of the water, and getting closer to the TARDIS.  He pulled out his sonic and felt Martha step closer to him. 

Just as he was about to activate the equivalent of a dog-repelling whistle on his screwdriver, the animals stopped.  Surrounding the lake, but giving the Time Lord a wide berth, wolves of various colors sat on their hind legs.  All staring out at the water.  Waiting. 

“Now that... _that_ is very odd behavior.  What are you up to, you beauties?”  It was clear the wolves weren’t going to attack, so he pocketed his sonic and took a step forward.  Martha latched onto his arm and yanked him back. 

“Doctor! Be careful!" 

He didn’t take his eyes off the beasts.  “I don’t think they pose a threat.  Look at them, Martha.  They’re waiting for something and _something_ is coming, and I’m willing to bet my old leather jacket this is why the TARDIS brought us here.” 

Just as he finished speaking, the wind whipped up into a frenzy, leaves and other natural debris pelting the Doctor and his companion. Martha tucked herself behind him while he raised an arm to shield his face.  

As one, the wolves, fur shining under the moon, raised their heads and howled to the night sky.  Every hair on the Doctor’s body stood on end, making him unsure if it was a result of the creatures’ howls or the sudden wave of energy pulsating through the air. 

A bright, bluish light swirled over the center of the frozen water.  The Doctor dropped his arm from his face, gazing upon the spiraling light in awe.  Time Lines, previously erratic, were stabilizing. They appeared in different colors, dancing around him, teasing him. They evaded him with ease when he tried in vain to pluck one free, and he swore under his breath.  He wracked his very clever brain trying to determine what was occurring, but no explanation was forthcoming.  

The TARDIS admonished him. _Just watch, my Thief._

The unnatural light expanded to cover the entire frozen body of water and the eye of the spiral began to burn with an ethereal golden blaze.    

A song began to play in the Doctor’s mind, the melody achingly familiar to him.  His hearts beat in triple time, but his breathing stopped, and his respiratory bypass activated. The music flowed through his blood and he took an involuntary step forward. 

“But that’s impossible,” he whispered to himself.

The wind rivaled a hurricane, frightening Martha. “Doctor, what’s happening?”

The Doctor ignored her shout.  Instead, he focused on the golden center of the light and the white-hot burn of his tattoo, begging the Universe for this to be what he hoped for. 

“Please, please, please.  Oh, _please.”_

With a sonic boom, the golden light shot down to the center of the lake, in a fiery bolt, before retracting just as quickly, taking the gale force winds and blue energy with it.  The wolves’ howling had stopped and they turned away, slinking back into the woods, but they went unnoticed by the Time Lord. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off what was left in the middle of the lake.  Hunched over on all fours was an emaciated humanoid figure with long, light-brown hair obscuring their face.  _It couldn’t be…_  

Martha stared, open mouthed, as the being that had appeared on the ice broke into a hacking cough.  They were dressed all in black with a large, round, yellow object hanging from around their neck. 

The interloper finally stopped coughing and raised their head. With his superior sight, the Doctor could make out sunken eyes, hollow cheeks, and cracked lips.  But he’d know those features anytime, anywhere, no matter what.  

His marriage tattoo cooled and the TARDIS hummed in his head.  

_Our Wolf is home._

_Rose._  

Rose’s eyes widened, glistening with tears.  “Doctor.” 

No human being would have heard the hoarse whisper, but the Doctor did and it was music to his superior ears.  His wife was home. 

But what had happened to her? 

Before smiles could be smiled, hugs could be given, or questions could be asked, an ominous crack echoed through the woods. 

“Doctor, look!” Martha shouted, pointing to the ice surrounding his Rose.  

Cracks splintered out from around her kneeling form.  The Doctor and Rose made eye contact for a split second before the ice opened up and the lake swallowed his love. “NO!” 

The Doctor didn’t even think about what he was doing, he just sprinted across the ice, eyes searching for Rose the entire time.  He was vaguely aware of Martha shouting behind him.  He slowed the closer he got to the cracks and he caught a flash of white below the ice. Getting onto his hands and knees, he crawled over to where he saw the movement.  

He sobbed out a cry when he saw Rose’s wide eyes staring up at him through the ice.  She was banging her fist frantically against the barrier above her.  

“Get back!” He yelled.  Nodding, she pushed back off the ice.  Knowing he had precious little time, the Doctor reared his right arm back and brought his fist down with inhuman strength and speed, shattering the ice.  His calculations had been quick, but he’d managed to hit at the perfect angle, causing the ice to break away from him.  Now, sure he wouldn’t plunge into the frigid water, he thrust his hand in immediately grasping the hand that was already reaching for his. 

Her grip was weak but wonderfully real.  He squeezed her hand with enough force to break it and pulled as he stood.  Rose launched out the water with enough momentum to fly straight up into his arms. 

The Doctor wanted to just look at his wife and hold her in his arms, but the sounds of splintering ice invaded his awareness and he took off at a run. 

From the moment he had punched through the frozen lake to entering the already open doors of his ship had taken less than one minute but it had felt like an eternity as Rose shivered uncontrollably in his arms.  

Martha and Donna were in the console room, waiting for the Doctor to give them instructions.  He didn’t give any.  He had one thing on his mind: get Rose to the med bay. 

In two long strides he crossed the console room to where the TARDIS had moved the sliding glass med bay doors.  They opened with a hiss and the Doctor immediately started shouting commands to his ship.  

“Increase the temperature to 28 degrees Celsius and bring out the thermostabilzer bath.”

Laying his unconscious bundle down on the nearest cot, the Doctor took stock of Rose’s condition, simultaneously stripping her of her wet clothes.  The yellow button hanging around her neck was the first thing to come off.  Seeing the dimension hopper brought him back to the worst day of his long life.  Visions of white walls and levers assaulted him. 

_Focus! Rose is right here, and she needs me!_   

He tossed the hopper on the counter behind him and removed the next item, which was a thin black tactical vest.  There were items in the pockets and he made a mental note to go over them when he examined the hopper.  

Movement in his periphery caused him to look up.  Martha was at the end of the cot removing Rose’s combat boots and socks.  Donna was at the head of the bed trying to dry Rose’s hair with a TARDIS warmed towel.  He’d have to remember to thank them later.

He began unbuttoning Rose’s shirt but quit when he noticed she had stopped shivering. 

“FUCK!” 

The Doctor didn’t see his companions look up at him in shock; he was too focused on his wife.  He needed to get her in the thermostabilzer bath… _now_.  He gripped the line of buttons on her shirt and ripped, tearing the garment from her failing body.  The pants were destroyed as well.  She was soon clad in nothing but her bra, knickers, and a thin gold chain around her neck, and the Doctor hauled Rose's limp, blue-tinged form into his arms. 

A giant, silver tub, about the size of a two-person bath, sat on the other side of the cot.  The Doctor slowly lowered Rose into it.  He attached a sensor over her heart to monitor her vital signs. 

“Martha, push that green button there.  NOW!” She was a competent doctor and could keep her head in a crisis. 

His companion hurried to do as he asked.  As she slammed her hand down on the button, the thick liquid in the bath began to bubble and circulate.  The solution was clear, and its consistency reminded Martha of shampoo.

“Donna, grab another towel and come wrap it around her head.” The Doctor’s tone wasn’t as harsh as before.  Now that Rose was in the thermostabilzer bath, he had calmed.  Smelling the lavender scent that was always _Rose_ was keeping him grounded and focused.  He couldn't afford to panic and continued inhaling his wife's essence.  

He relaxed a little more when the blue tint to her skin started to fade.  The brilliant part about the thermostabilzer solution was that it automatically adjusted its temperature to gradually warm the body so there was no fear of warming her too fast or too slowly.  With Rose’s thermoregulation being sufficiently managed, he leaned against the side of the tub and really studied his wife for the first time in six months. 

Before Donna had wrapped up her hair, he’d noticed it had gone back to its natural shade of light brown and had grown to rest beneath her breasts.  To say he’d been shocked when he saw how thin her face had gotten, it was nothing compared to how he felt when he saw her body.

He could count her ribs.  Every bone and joint were clearly defined.  Her hands were nothing but skin and bone.  _Where were her wedding rings?_   

Then the Doctor remembered the chain Rose was wearing. 

He looked up to see the unbreakable chain he’d bought her on Barcelona (the planet, not the city) around her slender neck.  This particular metal matched to the wearer’s DNA and could only be undone by the person who owned it.  Hanging on the end of the chain was the TARDIS key he’d given her all those years ago and her wedding set he had bought but had never given her when he was his big-eared self.  He had been so grateful he'd been able to give them to her after they had consummated their marriage... four times.    

Once they had returned to the TARDIS after getting their tattoos, he had carried her to their room and had presented her with the rings. She had squealed in delight over the diamonds set in the royal blue gold bands, had claimed she’d never seen anything as unique and beautiful.  He’d told her the rings were unique and beautiful like her. 

Now, he covered the rings with his fingers, knowing he didn’t deserve her, but so grateful she had accepted this symbol of his love for her. 

With great care, he took her fragile left wrist in his hand and ran his thumb over her marriage tattoo.  Both of their tattoos were in Gallifreyan and they each had both chosen to get the words that changed their lives forever permanently inked into their skin.  Hers translated to ‘run’ and his ‘there’s me’. 

He was still trying to wrap his considerable mind around the fact that Rose was here, really and truly here.  And he was able to touch her.  He was terrified to let go in case she turned out to be a figment of his tortured imagination.  He kept his eyes trained on her gaunt face and a firm but gentle grip on her wrist. 

“Doctor!”

Donna’s shout brought him out of his thoughts.  “What?  No need to shout!” 

“I’ve been calling your name for years.”  The Doctor rolled his eyes at Donna’s exaggeration. “Care to tell the rest of us what’s goin’ on?” 

He attempted to form an explanation, but couldn’t summon the words.  Looking from Donna, to Martha, and back to Rose, the Doctor remained silent. 

Donna’s eyebrows met her ginger hairline.  “Doctor?  Are you speechless?  Blimey, I don’t think I’ve ever seen that happen before.”

Martha spoke up before the Doctor could offer his own snarky remark. “Do you know who this is?”

He could not take his eyes off Rose’s face, so he didn’t see the monitor warning him about the sudden drop in her blood pressure and the increase of her heart rate.  The med bay’s cloister bells began clanging before he could answer. 

His head shot up. 

Rose was crashing.  “What?  No! No, no, no!  Don’t do this!”

The Doctor reached in to get Rose out of the bath, and his eyes widened.  Her skin was glowing gold!  _Impossible…_  

“Martha, Donna, get out!”  He yelled frantically as he laid Rose back down on the cot. 

Martha didn’t budge.  “Doctor, what’s happening?” 

 “Listen to me!” The Doctor turned the Oncoming Storm on his companions. “GET OUT NOW!” 

Donna grabbed Martha by the arm and dragged her out of the med bay.  

“Donna, let me go!  He needs my help in there!”

“Spaceman said to get out and he meant it!” 

“But-“ Martha’s protest was cut off when a gold light burst from the med bay doors, temporarily blinding them.

 


	2. In Sickness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get some insight from Martha and the Doctor discovers a message from Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenRoseForever... bless you and your neverending patience with me. Y'all she's amazing

 

 

Eyes still recovering from the blinding blast, Martha scrambled to the med bay doors the second the light had faded, screaming in frustration when they wouldn’t open. She hated not knowing what was going on. Life with the Doctor was always chaotic and unpredictable, but he was always nearby, all-knowing and powerful, her guide through the mad life she led by his side. But after watching him desperately trying to save the strange woman who had appeared so mysteriously only a few short minutes ago, she figured he felt about as ignorant and helpless as she did. If he was even still alive… 

It was overwhelming, and it scared her to death. 

She tried the doors again, but they wouldn’t budge. “C’mon! Open up!” 

As her sight improved and the black spots before her eyes faded, she saw that the doors had become frosted over. “Look at that! How are we supposed to know what’s happened now?” 

Donna stepped up beside Martha and banged the side of her fist on the door.  “Doctor!  Doctor, are you alright in there?” 

Nothing. 

“Donna! He could be hurt!” Martha worried her bottom lip with her teeth. “He could be dead! I need to get in there!” 

Suddenly, the air around the med bay doors shimmered and shifted and they disappeared. In their place was the door to the galley. 

“Whoa! I hate it when She does that,” Martha complained.

Donna shrugged.  “I don’t mind.  Saves me from having to find my way around this baby.”  Martha rolled her eyes.  “Look, Mar, I know you’re worried about the Doctor, but he’s obviously fine if the TARDIS is telling us to go to the galley. Let’s just make a cuppa, maybe some dinner, and wait for the skinny strip of nothing to come and tell us what the hell is going on. He’ll have to pitch up eventually.” 

Martha sighed, knowing the TARDIS wouldn’t relent.  She could be right stroppy when She wanted to be.  The hallway tilted to the right, causing Martha to slam into the doorjamb, proof, if she needed any, that the TARDIS really was sentient. 

“Though I do admit,” Donna continued as Martha followed her into the galley, and sat down at the table, “it would be nice to know a bit about what was going on.” 

“Right?” 

Donna set the kettle to boil and continued to chatter, excitedly speculating and postulating. Martha zoned out, taking the time to sift through her own jumble of thoughts about the strange course the evening had taken. 

_The Doctor had been restless and distracted the entire evening, but things had only started to get really strange when the wolves had arrived.  She had watched, terrified, as they had stalked towards them.  She had never heard of wolves behaving like that before… ever! It had been unnerving.  Then they had started howling and the wind had picked up.  She had hidden out of fear behind the Doctor but would admit_ that _only to herself._

_It had all happened so fast: the storm coming in, the strange lightning bolt, and the mysterious figure in the middle of the lake.  Her ‘doctoring’ instincts had kicked in when she had seen how poorly the figure had been, and knowing she couldn’t do anything as long as the humanoid remained on the ice had gutted her._

_The Doctor had stood there starting intently at the figure, silent and unmoving. She’d wondered at the time if he’d been trying to determine if the creature had been friend or foe. Now she knew he’d probably been trying to analyze the best way to get to them._

_Everything had changed the moment the cracks had appeared in the surface of the ice._

_“DOCTOR LOOK!” Martha’s stomach had dropped to her feet when the figure had suddenly disappeared under the ice, but when the Doctor had run out onto the fragile surface, Martha’s heart had all but stopped._

_“DOCTOR, WHAT’RE YOU DOING?”_

_He hadn’t stopped.  Martha had become used to him ignoring her at times.  It infuriated her to no end, hurt her more than she would let on, but the Doctor was… well, he was magnificent and scary and beautiful.  Deep down, she was ashamed of how much heartbreak she’d allowed herself to go through over him but, in the end, she’d decided he was worth it.  Her feelings for him knew no bounds.  Right at that moment, she had feared for his life, but she’d also been proud of his determination to help the poor creature._

_Another thing she would only ever admit to herself (and maybe to her sister) was how sexy it had been when the Doctor had punched through the ice.  The display of strength had taken her breath away and caused a rush of heat in her lower abdomen.  And the sight of him cradling the stranger to his chest, running swiftly across the ice almost had her wishing she’d been the one who’d fallen in.  Only the TARDIS doors opening and Donna coming out had brought her out of her burgeoning fantasy._

_She had turned and run into the ship, knowing the Doctor would be on her heels._

_“What’s going on, Martha?”_

_She hadn’t had the time to answer Donna because the Doctor had rushed in with a half -frozen_ woman  _in his arms._

_In the med bay, she’d watched as the Doctor began stripping the woman out of her clothes.  He hadn’t spoken a word or even muttered under his breath the way he always did when he was concentrating on something.  She met Donna’s eyes and they both nodded in silent agreement to help the unusually quiet Time Lord._

_As Donna had started to dry the obvious human woman’s hair, Martha had begun unlacing her black combat boots.  The militaristic vibe of the woman’s apparel had had Martha wondering, not for the first time, what the hell was going on._

_“FUCK!”_ _Martha’s eyes had snapped to the Doctor in total shock.  He_ never  _swore.  Ever!_

_Scooping up the woman, the Doctor had deposited her carefully but hastily into what he had called a thermostablizer bath.  He’d barked an urgent command, startling Martha from her musings about his strange behavior_.  Right, the thermostablizer bath.  Turn it on.  _Lost in her dismay at the Doctor’s behavior, Martha had realized she had stopped being a doctor, herself. She should have noticed the instant the woman had stopped shivering.  She needed to force herself to remain impartial and focused. She had activated the bath and sat back to watch the futuristic equipment work its magic._

_Staring at the scene unfolding before her eyes, she hadn’t been able to help the twinge of jealousy spreading through her, despite trying to remain objective.  The way the Doctor had looked at the stranger, like she was a goddess in the flesh, was exactly the way Martha wanted him to look at_ her _.  What was so special about this person?_

_Watching the Doctor run a critical eye over the woman had given Martha some relief.  Maybe he was just assessing his patient.  She didn’t want to have to fight_ yet another  _woman for the Doctor’s attention.  Everywhere they went it seemed he had to beat the females off with a stick (some males too!).  Martha was doing everything she could to get the Doctor to see_ her  _and not the shadow of the chit who had left him._

_He had picked up the stranger’s left wrist carefully. Martha had been afraid the bone would break with how malnourished the woman was.  When he’d begun to run his thumb over what appeared to be a tattoo, her jealousy had returned but so had her curiosity.  Did the Doctor know this woman? She’d met Donna’s eyes and was relieved to find her friend just as puzzled as she._

_Donna had had to call out to the Doctor several times before he’d finally torn his gaze away from his patient.  He often became lost in his own mind, but this time it had been off-the-scales unusual. It was even_ more  _unusual for him to not have some kind of response.  Anything.  Why had he not just been able to tell them what he was thinking?  And why hadn’t he been able to keep his eyes off the woman?_

_Martha had been feeling very uneasy about the interloper who’d been making the Doctor behave in such a bizarre manner.  Who the hell was she?  Was she some sort of telepathic alien species affecting his mind? Or did he really know who she was?_

_Loud, clanging bells had made her jump and her eyes had dashed to the flashing monitor.  The woman’s body was failing._ Finally _, something she could help the Doctor with._

_“What? No! Don’t do this!” The Doctor shouted, panicking and yanking the woman out from the metal tub._

_Martha hadn’t been able to believe her eyes.  The Doctor had been frightened.  Properly frightened.  She’d only seen him this terrified once before: facing the Daleks in New York._ _She’d been rushing over to help but had stopped when the Doctor had shouted for her and Donna to get out.  Something had been seriously wrong and she hadn’t been able to leave the Doctor to face it alone._

_“Doctor, what’s happening? I can help!”_

_She’d flinched at the sight of the Oncoming Storm directed at her._

_“Listen to me and GET OUT NOW!”_

_Eyes wide in fear, Donna had run over and grasped Martha by the upper arm and dragged her, protesting with every step, towards the doors._

_“Donna, let me go! He needs my help in there!”  The Doctor_ needed  _her.  She could help him!_

_The doors had snapped closed behind them._

_“Spaceman said to get out and he meant it.”_

_“But—”_

_Martha’s protest had been cut off by the gold light exploding behind the med bay doors, temporarily blinding them._

“Hello! Earth to Martha!” Donna’s voice cut into Martha’s reverie, and she plunked a steaming mug of tea in front of her. “Blimey, have you heard a word I’ve been sayin’?  Honestly, I’m used to that beanpole ignoring me, but I’d expected a bit better from you!”

“Sorry…” Martha took a sip of her tea.  “Do you think he’ll be alright?”

“Yeah, I do.”  Donna took a seat beside her.  “And the best way we can help him is to let him do what he needs to do.” 

Martha arched a critical eyebrow at her friend.

“Look, I’ll tell you what: if we haven’t heard from him in a couple of hours, we’ll form a search party and find him, yeah?” 

“Yeah. Okay,” Martha agreed, resigned. “So… who do you think she is, anyway?”

10R10R10R10R10R 

The Doctor moaned.  Holding hands with someone who was regenerating had perhaps _not been_ the smartest thing to do.  He knew better, after all he— 

_Wait! What? Rose had regenerated?_

He scrambled up from where he was sprawled on the grating and leaped to the side of his Rose… his wife… where she still lay on the med bay cot.  He closed his eyes momentarily, terrified about what he would find, not daring to believe she could have survived the force of regeneration. 

Slowly he cracked his left eye open. 

Her arm dangled over the edge of the cot from where she had held his hand.  Both eyes fully open, now, his gaze latched onto the steady movement of her chest and he let out a cry of relief.  She was breathing!  With renewed courage, his eyes swept over her body.  She was pale and thin, but she no longer looked seconds from death, with her bones almost protruding from her skin.  Her hair was dry now and still the same light brown ( _not ginger, but weeell, perfect nonetheless_ ) and her cracked lips had smoothed out, full and pink. 

Tenderly, he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, trailing down to her pulse point.  He had expected it, but he was still blown away by the feeling of a double heartsbeat under his touch. 

Tears dripped onto Rose’s bare shoulder as the Doctor wept.  _Rose is home… and she’s… like me!_

How he had longed for her.  He had done everything possible to find a way across the void and, each time, he had been faced with gut-wrenching disappointment. But, now… he was holding her hand in his, touching her, and resting his head on her chest, listening to her new hearts, thrumming with her indomitable life force. 

The TARDIS hummed, shining a dim light on a warming blanket.  The Doctor looked from the blanket back to Rose, who was still just clad in her underthings, and understanding dawned on him.  He removed the wet garments and covered his wife, taking extra care to tuck in the edges. 

Carding his fingers through her tresses, he pondered the situation.  How had Rose Tyler achieved the impossible? 

_Bad Wolf_  

The words that had chased him and Rose throughout the universe flashed in his mind. 

_Of course!_ The TARDIS had brought him here for this exact reason.  The Time Ship chimed in his head, sounding incredibly amused and more than a bit smug. 

He looked up at the coral ceiling. “Oh, so, you’re not talking now? I’d be very cross with you if I wasn’t so bloody happy.” He rolled his eyes as the TARDIS blew him a telepathic raspberry.  “But I thought I removed all traces of Bad Wolf. Weeelll, we are talking about Rose Tyler.  Her stubbornness knows no bounds, add Your bullheadedness to the equation, and we have one tenacious goddess.” 

The TARDIS chose to ignore that comment and the Doctor turned his focus back to Rose just as she breathed out a sparkly cloud of gold regeneration energy.  The familiar scene urged him into action, and he grabbed his trusty seventy-eighth century full-body scanner.  He’d modified it to work on Gallifreyan biology years back and he was thankful for that.

He ran the high-tech machinery over Rose. While he waited for the results, he continued to comb his fingers through her hair, working out the knots. The scanner beeped and, leaving one hand touching Rose, he reached for the screen. 

Here it was confirmed: Rose Tyler was now a Time Lady. 

He leaned over and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. He couldn’t bring himself to taste her lips while she was still unconscious, not until he could feel her mouth move against his. 

_Soon._

His eyes flicked back to the readout from the scanner.  Rose was dehydrated and malnourished, but otherwise fine.  She was just sleeping off the regeneration.  He set up an IV line of special amino acids and electrolytes.  Once that was running, he picked up the clothing he had ripped off her earlier.  He wanted to go through the tactical vest.  

Pulling a bedside table over to Rose’s cot, the Doctor sat next to her and was stymied trying to open the pockets.  They were sealed with Vettrianic technology. _Bloody Torchwood, and their “if it’s alien, it’s ours: motto,_ he huffed. _But nothing that can’t be solved with a little_ Time Lord  _technology… weeell, sonic technology anyway._  

Within seconds he was pulling items from the vest. The psychic paper.  She’d had it on her at Canary Wharf. _(Nope, not going there! Too many demons to face.)_ _What else was there?_   A sleek mobile; an unlabeled jar with some type of yellow goo; a small, locked photo album; and a Hikulian communication chip. 

He fingered the chip.  It was the shape of a twentieth-century credit card and a quarter inch thick.  Flipping the black device over, he noticed the blue light that indicated a recorded message was flashing.  Clutching one of his wife’s hands, the Doctor pressed the play button. 

A projection of Mickey Smith sitting on a wooden crate flickered out from where the light had been blinking. 

“Hey, boss.  If you’re seein’ this recordin’ it means Rose is with you.  We hope that’s the case.  I bet you’re wonderin’ what’s happenin’.  All we’ve got is a theory.”  Mickey sighed, looking down at his clasped hands hanging between his knees.  He raised his head and the Doctor could see how absolutely _exhausted_ Mickey Smith was. 

“At Bad Wolf Bay, Rose told you about how Jackie was expectin’. Everythin’ with the pregnancy was goin’ fine, but a couple of weeks after Norway, Rose became ill.  Couldn’t hold down anythin’ an’ had zero strength.  The farther along Jackie got, the worse Rose got. Pete had them run test after test with nothin’ resultin’.  Then Rose said, ‘enough’.

“She said she’d figured it out.  See, me and Jackie took the place of people who’d already existed here.  She didn’t. Said that she was taking the baby’s rightful place.  Jackie had a boy, by the way, named ‘im Tony.” 

Mickey stopped and the Doctor could see the man he’d once called an idiot was trying not to cry. 

“We’ve tried supplements, IV nutrition.  Nothin’s workin’, Doctor.  Rose… she’s _dyin’._ ” Mickey looked to the side as he wiped his cheeks.  “Two months ago, her fever was so high she started hallucinating… or so we thought.  She was burnin’ up an’ kept sayin’, ‘I’m goin’ home’, over and over. Then, I swear to God, Doctor, her eyes began glowin’ an’ she looked right at me an’ said ‘ _Send the Wolf home.  Use the cannon and send us home’._  She had a seizure after an’ passed out.  For a minute, we thought… I thought she…” 

Mickey covered his face with both his hands and was silent for 16.7 long seconds.  The Doctor suspected his wife’s best mate was reliving that terrible moment. He squeezed Rose’s hand, making sure she was still there with him, that this wasn’t a dream. 

Mickey dragged his hands down his face and took a deep breath.  “We eventually put two an’ two together an’ began reworking the dimension hoppers we used at the battle.  Usin’ some residue on her TARDIS key, we were able to come up with the Dimension Cannon.” 

Clearing his throat, Mickey continued.  “Today… today we got confirmation that the canon is online an’ functional.  We haven’t tested it, but Rose said we don’t need to.  Said she’d rather die tryin’ than just give up an’ die here.  I can’t stop her, Doctor.  Honestly, I don’t wanna.  Neither does Jackie.” Mickey huffed a laugh. “Jackie said she knows it’s gonna work ‘cuz nothin’ will ever stop Rose Tyler when she wants her Doctor. 

“Jackie _also_ said you’d figure out a way to let us know if Rose made it to you an’ if you don’t, she will find her own way across an’ give you a slap like you’ve never seen.”  Mickey held up what the Doctor knew to be the base unit it to the Hikulian communicator he had in his hand.  “I’m not even gonna waste my breath tellin’ you what you already know about this.  We did alter it a bit with some of the same tech we used with the canon.” Mickey smirked. “Maybe you know a genius that can make it to where we can receive a return message.” 

Off screen, a familiar voice shouted, “Mickey, she’s ready!  Tell my son-in-law I expect to hear from him soon!” 

Mickey shook his head and laughed. “I know you heard that, mate.  Take care of our girl, Doctor.  And maybe I’ll see you again someday.” 

Mickey gave a salute and the projection stopped. 

The Doctor blew out a breath as he gazed over at his wife, willing her to wake up.  His Rose had spent the last year, it seemed, severely ill. He didn’t even want to think of everything she’d had to go through.  Yet, she’d still figured everything out.  She’d made her way back to him against incredible odds, and now they could truly spend forever together. 

The TARDIS chimed in his mind again, grabbing his attention.  Next to him a green jumper his previous self used to wear (Rose’s favorite) had materialized, along with a pair of black leggings, and a pair of socks that had the same pattern of his fourth incarnation’s scarf. There were also soft, cotton knickers and a matching pull-over bra. 

Standing, he removed the warming blanket, wincing at Rose’s thin form.  With great care and reverence, he dressed her in the warm clothes. 

A bright light shone to his left.  Knowing it would be some time before he wanted to take Rose from the infirmary, the TARDIS had moved the bed from _their_ bedroom, the very bed he’d never been able to bring himself to sleep in since Canary Wharf, to the far corner of the room. For ease of access, medical equipment and monitors were attached to the headboard. Bless his magnificent ship. 

After disconnecting the IV, he cradled his precious bundle to his chest, and brought her over to the fluffy bed, depositing her in the center.  Once she was reconnected to her fluids, he covered her with their duvet that had been a bonding gift from the citizens of Miskaline, kissed her forehead, and plopped down into the soft arm chair that had appeared next to the bed. He slid his hand under the covers to hold onto hers.  And that is where his companions would find him hours later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Forsaking All Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wakes up! I'll be working the next two nights and couldn't wait to post this one!
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever, I love you! She's an amazing writer... check her out!!

 

  

Martha peeked out the galley door for the tenth time in thirty minutes, checking to see if the med bay doors had reappeared. 

“Martha, sit.  The Doctor’s a big boy and can take care of himself.”  Donna stirred the beef stroganoff she’d started to prepare after they’d been waiting in the galley for an hour.  She knew there was no use in trying to get into the infirmary. The doors would pop up when either the Doctor or the TARDIS was good and ready.  “Anyway, you know how he is.  Even if we could get to him, he’s so bullheaded he’d still never let us help.” 

“I _can’t_ sit, Donna.  What if he was hurt in that explosion?” 

“Mar, he may be a skinny streak of nothing, but he’s tougher than he looks.” The ginger woman turned and leaned a hip against the counter. “Besides, do you _really_ think the TARDIS would lock us out if the Doctor was hurt?” 

Martha flopped down into the nearest chair.  “No. You’re right.” She was quiet for a moment, her brows furrowed.  “Who do you think that woman is?” she finally spoke the thought that had been niggling at her mind all evening. 

Donna blew out a breath.  “I have no idea.” 

“Did ya notice… he sure did seem to take an interest in her, yeah?” 

Donna rolled her eyes as she turned back to the stove.  She knew Martha had a crush on the Doctor. Anyone could see it.  Donna had tried one night to talk to the young med student when she’d noticed her getting a bit too flirty with him, telling her she needed to tone it down.  

“I didn’t give anything I didn’t get back.” Martha had smugly insisted. 

Donna couldn’t deny her _alien_ best friend was a bit of a flirt, but she knew _without a doubt_ , there was no intent behind it.  He was still so hung up on Rose.  

“Well,” Donna drawled, “you know how the Doctor gets when something piques his curiosity.” 

Martha smiled fondly.  “Yeah, I do.” 

Donna had to admit, her curiosity had been piqued too.  She had also noticed the intense reaction the stranger had brought out in the Doctor.  He knew something and he wasn’t sharing with the class. 

Donna sighed and turned the burner to simmer.   _If a woman was going to fall out of the sky, why couldn’t it have been-_ She jumped at Martha’s sudden shout. 

“They’re there!” 

Sure enough, the med bay doors had appeared across from the galley.  Martha bolted through the doors with Donna hot on her heels.  Both women looked to where they’d last seen the occupants of the room, puzzled to find the cot empty.

  
“Doctor?” Martha’s call was frantic. 

“Shhhh…” The Doctor’s response, in contrast, was calm and quiet, “Over here.” 

In the far-left corner of the room was a bed and a chair that hadn’t been there before. In the center of the bed was the mysterious woman who was being watched over by the Doctor, who was perched in the chair.  The patient was clean and wearing a green jumper.  Donna thought she looked a bit better than she had before, a bit of a surprise considering the explosion. Donna knew Martha would jump in and badger the Doctor with questions, so she did something she usually didn’t do. She held back. 

Martha rushed to the Doctor’s side.  “Doctor, are you alright?  What the hell was that explosion?”  She threw her arms around his neck, but immediately jumped back.  “You’re ice cold! You still haven’t changed out of your wet clothes?” 

The Doctor wouldn’t take his eyes off the woman.  Was he holding her hand?  Martha felt a wave of jealousy flow through her. This _stranger_ wasn’t even _awake,_ and she was claiming all the Doctor’s attention. 

“Doctor?” Donna sidled up next to her, speaking to the Doctor softly, like she was talking to a scared animal.  “Why don’t you go get cleaned up, yeah?  Martha’ll stay here and keep an eye on your patient and I’ll go make us some tea.” 

The Doctor had been stoic, barely acknowledging Donna and Martha’s presence, so when he jumped up from his seat and yelped, “That’s it! Tea!” they stumbled back in shock. 

He turned, eyes wild, hands in his hair.  “Tea!  A super-heated infusion of free-radicals and tannins!  Yes, Donna, brilliant!  Oh, I’m so thick!  All we need is tea!  You make tea. Martha you stay here, and I’ll go change into something a bit less… damp! Tea is gonna fix everything!” 

Both women watched, befuddled, as he bounded out the med bay door. 

“What was that about?” Martha asked as the door whooshed closed behind the Doctor. “One minute he’s like a zombie and the next he’s bouncin’ around like Tigger, yellin’ about tea.” 

“I’m just glad he’s talking.” Donna’s gaze lingered on the unconscious figure on the bed for a moment before she walked back to the door into the galley. “Maybe now we’ll find out what the hell’s goin’ on.” 

Martha smiled as the galley doors slid closed behind the ginger. Martha really liked Donna. She’d gotten a smidge irritated with her, though, when Donna had tried to tell her to back off the Doctor. But Martha had known it had had nothing to do with Donna wanting him for herself.  She’d only been worried about the Doctor’s feelings for Rose.  

Martha just didn’t get it.  Rose had _left_ the Doctor. If she couldn’t be bothered to stay with him,  _she_ clearly wasn’t worth the Doctor’s time. The sooner the Doctor got over her, the better.  Martha longed to be the one he turned to.  _She_ was never going to leave him.  _She_ would be there to hold his hand… if he let her. 

Sitting in the chair the Doctor had previously occupied, Martha assessed the patient.  Color had returned to the woman’s cheeks and her breathing had evened out. She was pretty, Martha would give her that, but what about this stranger captivated the Doctor?  Was it the unusual nature of her arrival? The air of mystery surrounding her?  The Doctor never could resist a mystery… 

She was about to reach for the stethoscope to complete a full head-to-toe assessment when her mobile rang.  Quickly, she silenced the shrill ringing as she pulled it from her back pocket, sparing the girl on the bed a quick glance to make sure she hadn’t been wakened by the noise.  Assured she was still unconscious, Martha looked at her phone. It was her sister. 

“Tish?  Everything alright?” 

“Yeah, everything’s fine.  Just wanted to remind you that Dad’s birthday is coming up.” 

“Ok, yeah. Thanks.  Text me the info and I’ll have the Doctor bring me.”  Martha had confided in Tish about her adventures with the Doctor in Time and Space.  Her sister had been envious, but supportive. 

“He’ll bring you himself, will he?”  Tish’s tone was teasing.  Martha had also entrusted her sister with the more _intimate_ details of her travels with the Doctor. “Has he kissed you again?”

Martha sighed.  “No, he hasn’t kissed me again.  I thought when he saved me from almost being sacrificed by those lion-looking things, the Maxsam… those creatures on Croonox, he would.  The look on his _face_ when he hugged me… I don’t know, Tish.  He’s still hung up on his ex.  I mean, when he kissed me in the hospital, he said it didn’t mean anything, but I don’t know if he really meant it like that.”

“Maybe he was trying to tell himself that it didn’t mean anything because he’s scared to move on.” Tish reasoned.

“Could be.  When we went back and met Shakespeare and we just had the room with the one bed, I thought something might happen then.  Remember me telling you?”

“I do, but you never got around to telling me the rest.  Leo came in.” 

Martha nodded.  “That’s right.  Well, I think we’re going to get all cozy and all he does is start talking about _her_.” 

“Oh, that sucks, Mar.  Sounds like he’s a lost cause.” 

“No, I don’t think he’s that far gone.  We’ll…” Martha heard footsteps approaching.  “Hey, Tish.  I have to run.  Call ya soon.”  

Donna came walking in with a tray of tea as she was hanging up. “How’s she doing?” 

“Seems to be alright.  I didn’t get a chance to look over her.  Tish called.” 

Just as Donna was setting the tray down, the sickly woman pulled a deep breath through her nose and blew it out her mouth along with a cloud of gold dust.  Donna’s eyes blew wide. “Did you see that?” 

Martha stared in shock.  “Uh, yeah.  Maybe we should get the Doctor.” 

The words were not even out of her mouth when the man in question came barreling in.  He had on his signature brown pinstripe pants and a dark blue oxford tucked in around his slim waist.  What was different was there was no tie or jacket; the first few buttons were undone with no undershirt, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The most surprising thing was his lack of foot wear.  The. Doctor. Was. Barefoot. 

Martha licked her lips. _That_ was a look she could get used to, hands down. 

10R10R10R10R10R

Leaving Martha to watch over Rose, the Doctor rushed to the bedroom he hadn’t entered in six months, ignoring the grief that would always overwhelm him when he would even _think_ about coming in.  He had hopes that he’d never have to feel that again.  His Rose was back! 

After moving her to the bed, he hadn’t been able to look away from her slumbering form.  Even ill, just after death and regeneration, she was beautiful.  How he’d wished she would wake up and smile at him. Then Donna, _brilliant_ Donna, had said the magic word: _tea_! 

All his Rose needed was some tea.  He was sure of it.  Taking the fastest shower of his long life, he dried and dressed, ready to get the show on the road.  He kept his attire comfortable because after he’d plied his wife with free radicals and tannins, he was going to climb up into that bed and hold onto her. He rolled the sleeves of his dark blue oxford up as he raced through the hallways. 

As soon as he entered the med bay, he smelled the excess Artron energy in the air.  Immediately, he made his way to the bed. 

Martha went to intercept him.  “Doctor, something strange just happened. She just–” 

The Doctor stepped around his companion. “She blew out a cloud of gold vapor?”

The young medical student stopped in her tracks.  “Yes, that’s _exactly_ what she did.  Doctor, what’s going on?” 

“Not now, Martha.” The Doctor dismissed as he climbed over Rose to sit against the wall, completely missing Donna and Martha’s eyes bugging out in shock.  Sitting lotus style next to his love, he gently pulled her to his chest, wrapping one arm around her shoulders to support her.  He extended his other arm out towards Donna, never taking his eyes from Rose’s face.  “Hand me the tea, Donna.” 

Warmth radiated up his arm when the mug met his skin.  He placed it to where the steam drifted lazily to Rose’s nose.  His hearts sped up when she tilted her head towards the fragrant brew.  He tested their basic telepathic link by pleading to her.  _Please, love.  Open those beautiful eyes._  

Long, black eyelashes twitched against pale cheeks. 

“I need a spoon!  Quick, give me a spoon!”  He looked up and locked eyes with Martha.   She appeared dumbfounded, so he turned to his best friend.  Donna seemed just as astonished as Martha, but she scrambled to do what he wanted.  She thrust a spoon at him as he shoved the cup towards her. “Here.  Take this.” 

Donna caught the mug just before it dropped on the bed, spilling some liquid on the duvet.  Once her grip stabilized, the Doctor scooped up some tea and, as gently as possible, trickled the drink past Rose’s lips. 

She swallowed slowly.  _That’s it, Rose!  Come back to me. I’ve missed you so much, love.  So much._

_Doctor?_

Her inner voice was just a fleeting whisper in his mind, but it was the most wonderful sound in all universes. 

_I’m here, Rose!  Open your eyes. Let me see you.  Please._

_Oh God, Doctor.  It’s really you! I can_ feel _you!_  

Her thoughts were getting stronger, and the Doctor held his breath as her eyelids fluttered.  Tears flowed down his cheeks when warm, honey eyes met his. 

“Hello,” he sobbed through his smile. 

“Hello.” 

Rose’s voice was weak, but her smile was strong as he cradled her face in his large hand.  He studied the flecks of gold in her irises for a split second, and that was long enough.  He hauled her into his arms, tears streaming over his cheeks, needed to feel her hearts beating against him, proof she was really there, that she wouldn’t disappear as she had so many times before in his dreams.  He sobbed in relief when he felt one of her thin arms weakly encircle his neck. 

“My Doctor.”  The words, whispered so low it was impossible for human ears to pick up, puffed against his chest exposed by the open collar. 

“My Rose.”  A quiet vow spoken into her hair.  His wife, his hearts, was real. She was here.  She was home. 

“Doctor?” Martha’s concerned tone sounded in the background, dragging him from his thoughts. 

He released his wife just enough that he could see the other two women in the room.  Finding it impossible to remove the giant grin from his face, he addressed Martha’s concern with an upbeat, “Yes?” 

Martha crossed her arms and let out a frustrated huff. “I think Donna and I deserve an explanation.”

“Oh.” His smile slipped a little.  Why couldn’t she leave them alone?  _Because she doesn’t know who you’re holding, imbecile,_ his superior brain supplied.  

He looked down at Rose to see that she had burrowed farther into his side and was keeping her eyes downcast.  _What’s wrong, love?_  

She snuggled into him further. _S’been a while since ‘ve been around strangers._

_Weeeellllll, let’s fix that, shall we?_

Rose nodded without raising her head.  The Doctor cleared his throat and faced his companions. 

“Honestly, I’d give you an explanation if I _had_ one.  Can you believe it?  I have literally _no idea_ what’s going on. But!  I’m too happy to care about it, at this point.  I mean, of course, I’ll try and figure it out when–” 

“Spaceman!” Donna interrupted quite loudly (and rudely).  Rose let a low snicker slip, warming his hearts.

_“_ Yes. Sorry.  Donna Noble, Martha Jones, I’d like you to meet Rose Tyler.”

He cradled her to him as he said her name.  He was surprised to see Martha’s eyes darken in anger, sending metaphorical daggers towards Rose.  He frowned and opened his mouth to ask her what the hell her problem was (even though he knew), but before he could even begin, Donna squealed in obvious delight. 

“Oh, Doctor!  I’m so happy for you!  Come on, Martha, let’s let these two alone.  Welcome back, Rose! Hopefully, you’ll feel up to talking tomorrow, Rose. This one’s been a right misery without you. Oh, have I got some stories for you!” 

Rose smiled shyly at the ginger woman.  “I look forward to it.  Donna, right?” 

Donna pointed to herself.  “Yep, that’s me.  This here is Martha, but don’t you worry, we’ll talk more in the morning, over a nice cuppa.”

“There’s no morning on the TARDIS.  How many times do I have to tell you?”  The Doctor looked down at Rose.  “She never listens to me.  She’s like you in that way, love.” 

“Oi!” The two women exclaimed, with Donna drowning out Rose. The Doctor groaned in a good-natured way, ecstatic that his wife and his best friend seemed to be hitting it off. 

Martha chose that moment to roll her eyes and storm out of the med bay.  All three of their smiles dropped, but Donna recovered without missing a beat. 

“Okay!  I made some beef stroganoff; it’s simmering on the stove.  Help yourselves.  Let us know when you’re ready for company.”  She had a mega-watt grin as she stepped forward and enveloped the couple in a gentle hug.  “I’m so happy for you both.” 

With those parting words, the Doctor’s best friend bolted out the door, leaving him alone with his wife.


	4. To Love and To Cherish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely reunited lovers' fluff and a glimpse into Rose's life in Pete's World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenRoseForever, I am eternally indebted to you! <3

 

  

The soothing hum of the TARDIS dimmed to a soft background noise as the lovers memorized each other’s faces.  

The Doctor watched as Rose’s eyes filled with tears.  Brows furrowed, he wiped the moisture away with his fingertips.  “What’s wrong, love?  Are you hurting anywhere?” 

She shook her head. “Not anymore.  I made it.  I made it home.  I can’t believe it.” 

He dropped his forehead to hers.  “You did, precious girl.  Do you know how?” 

“No, but I’ve a pretty good guess.” 

They spoke in unison. “Bad Wolf.”  

The words seemed almost to exhaust Rose, and her body sagged against the Doctor.

“Lay down with me?” She asked timidly.  Nodding, the Doctor eased them down, his left arm under her neck so his hand could tangle in her hair while his other rubbed circles on her side.  She placed her hands over his hearts.  “I thought I was gonna die on the jump, but when I saw you... I knew you’d make me better.” 

Tears welled in his chocolate eyes as she spoke of her faith in him.  Then her words caught up to him: ‘I thought I was gonna die…’. Did she not know what happened? He cleared his throat. “What’s the last thing you remember?”  

Rose closed her eyes.  “Seein’ you through the ice.  I was so scared.  I’d finally found you.  I didn’t want to leave you alone again.” 

“So, you don’t remember anything else? Anything at all?” 

Puzzled, she shook her head.  “No.  Why, Doctor?  What happened.”

“You _did_ die, love.” 

Rose gasped.  “No!”

“Your body was so frail. The shock of the freezing temperatures was too much. You crashed, but Rose… you _regenerated_.” 

Wide eyes stared in shock.  “I what?” 

The Doctor pressed a kiss to her lips.  “You came back to me.  We’re going to get our forever.  Feel.” 

He pulled her hands from his chest and placed them on both sides of hers, watching as reality sank in.  Anxiety ripped through his body.  Rose had always told him she wanted to stay with him _forever_ , but now that she could, would she regret it? She would live for centuries. Would she be able to cope with that? 

The silence was deafening.  Rose lay there, not speaking, completely still, just staring down at nothing. He couldn’t even get a reading on her emotions from their basic link. 

“Rose?  Please say something.”  

Coming out of her trance, Rose blinked and met his gaze. “I…” she sighed. “I’m just so _tired_ , Doctor.  Can you just hold me while I sleep?  That’s all I want.  To be with you.” 

She wanted him.  They had so much to talk about, but his beloved wife wanted to sleep in his arms. How could he refuse her that?  How could he refuse her anything?  “Your wish is my command.” 

Snuggling into each other, they closed their eyes as the TARDIS lowered the lights. 

“Doctor?”  Rose’s voice was a tiny whisper. 

“What is it?” 

“I love you, that’ll never change. ‘M so happy I can really love you forever now.” 

“Oh, me too, Rose Tyler.  I love you.  Now, go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.” 

10R10R10R10R10R10R10R10R10R10R

 

Someone was playing with his hair.  The sensation felt heavenly, but only one person ever messed with his hair and she was… His eyes popped open.

Rose Tyler smiled with her tongue peeping out the corner of her mouth.  She looked stronger and healthier.  Her joy bubbled over their link, lighting him up with happiness.

“It wasn’t a dream.  You’re here.”  His voiced was laced with awe. 

“I’m here an’ I’ll never leave you again.” Her words had him breaking out into a full, teeth-baring grin.  “You’ve been alright, yeah?”

He sighed, his smile faltering.  He needed to get used to being completely honest with her if he was going to bond with her.  “At first, no; I was not alright.  I wanted to die, Rose.  I took unnecessary risks.” 

“Oh, Doctor.”  She leaned forward and pressed her lips to. his. 

“Having Donna and Martha around helped.”

“‘M glad you had them.  Donna’s nice.”  The Doctor snorted. “Martha… not so much.  She didn’t seem too thrilled that ‘m here.” 

The Doctor winced.  “Yeah, I might have had something to do with that.  She fancies me.”

“I see.”  Rose sat up against the headboard. 

The Doctor sat up, turning slightly to face her.  “I did tell her about you.  I swear.”

“I’m not mad at you, Doctor.  You’re a very easy person to fancy.”  She shook her head as if clearing it.  “I heard snippets of a conversation she was havin’. I wasn’t sure if it was real or not or who she was talkin’ about.” She smirked. “You must be the one who’s hung up on his ex.” 

The Doctor cringed.  “Is that all she said?” 

“I don’t remember.  Why?  Is there something I should know?” 

He took her left hand in his and pushed her sleeve up with the other to expose her tattoo.  Running his thumb over her empathic mark, he gathered his courage to tell her about the ‘genetic transfer’.  “When we first met, we were on the moon, Martha and I, and I had to get her to stall the Judoon.  They were scanning for DNA over everyone’s mouth, and–”

“You kissed her,” Rose finished for him.  He nodded forlornly and Rose sighed. “Doctor, did it mean anythin’ to you?”

His eyes widened.  “No, Rose.  Absolutely nothing. I even told her that!” 

She leaned forward and calmed him with a kiss.  “I believe you.” 

Exhaling in relief, the Doctor cupped her cheek.  “Thank you.  I’ll have a talk with Martha.  Clear the air so to speak.” 

Rose opened her mouth to respond but snapped it shut with a sheepish grin when her stomach growled. 

The Doctor laughed. “Hungry, love?”

“A bit, yeah.  Can I have chips?  The chips in Pete’s World were awful; they were made out of _turnips!_ Can you imagine?”  She mimed gagging. 

“Chips it is!  Do you want me to have the TARDIS make you some or would you rather go for authentic London chips circa 2005?” 

The Doctor made to get off the bed, ready to fly their ship to his wife’s favorite chippy, but Rose’s grip on his hand stopped him. He turned and was surprised to see how anxious she looked.  He knelt down on the bed.  “What is it, love?” 

Rose was gnawing on her bottom lip.  The Doctor pulled her lip out of harms way with his thumb, caressing her chin softly after.  

“Please don’t go.” Her voice dropped to a broken whisper. “I can’t bear it.  Not yet.” 

“Hey, hey, hey,” the Doctor soothed, taking her in his arms. “I’m not going anywhere.” Movement in his periphery caught his attention.  Bless the old girl, She sent Her Wolf some chips.  He released one arm and pointed at the steaming bundle. “Look, wrapped in newspaper and everything.” 

They both settled back down in the bed, a tray covering both their laps and laden with chips and tea.  The Doctor encouraged her to drink as much tea as she could and to take it easy with the chips. 

“Your stomach might not be able to handle such heavy food. You, uh, you didn’t appear too healthy when you came back.”  The words were hard to speak.  Thinking back to how she looked just before her heart had stopped, tore his two apart. 

Rose sucked some salt off her thumb.  “Yeah, about that.  You prob’ly have a million questions.  I don’t even know where to begin.  Mickey said he recorded you a message?” 

He nodded.  “He did.” 

“He didn’t tell me all of what he said, but he did say he explained my theory of why I got sick.  I hadn’t been takin’ too good of care of myself when I first got stuck there. I didn’t handle it very well.” 

The Doctor nudged her should with his.  “Can’t blame you for that.” 

Popping a chip in her mouth, Rose hummed appreciatively. “God, these are good.” Rose ate a few more and went silent for a few minutes.  

The Doctor waited.  Rose would tell her story when she was ready.  It couldn’t be easy for her.  When she suddenly sipped some tea and released a heavy sigh, he wasn’t surprised to hear her pick up her tale, her tone determined. 

“Once mum found out she was expectin’, I started gettin’ headaches an’ was just so tired all the time.”  She took a deep breath and let it out in a rush of words. “After Bad Wolf Bay… the nausea started.  Couldn’t hold down water.  Mum and Mickey brought me to Torchwood, but they couldn’t find anythin’– I knew they wouldn’t– so, I had them bring me back to the mansion; that’s when the pain started. My whole body ached.  I was miserable. They set me up in a room with all kinds of medical equipment an’ that’s where I stayed until I was ready to test the dimension canon. 

“I haven’t been ‘round anyone ‘cept Mum, Pete, Mickey, and my baby brother, Tony.  He’s so cute, Doctor. He’s a ginger!” 

“No!” The Doctor’s mouth popped open in disbelief. “No! NO! That’s not fair!  That is just not fair. His first shot at it, and he’s ginger!  I’ll never be ginger...” 

“Poor Doctor,” Rose chuckled, patting his hand. “Don’t worry.  You’ll always be rude.” 

He snorted.  “Quite right, too.” 

Rose went rigid, her fingers suddenly digging into the flesh of his hand and he realized what he said.  “I’m so sorry, Rose.  I’ll never say those words again.” 

She let out a long breath, and lacing her fingers through his, she rested her head on his shoulder.  “It’s alright.  I’m home, now.” 

He turned and kissed the side of her head.  “Yes, you are.  I can feel you, lightly buzzing in here.”  He tapped the side of his head. 

Her gaze lingered where his finger had been against his temple. “Doctor, can I ask you somethin’?”

“Always, my love.” 

She tried shifting closer to him, but the tray was in her way. The Doctor moved it so they could snuggle farther down in the bed.  Rose rolled herself onto her stomach, so she was lying between his legs. She folded her hands on his chest and rested her chin on top of them.  The Doctor combed his fingers through her hair, something he had ached to do over the long months she’d been gone. 

“Remember when we got married an’ we made a link between our minds?” 

“I do.” 

“You said it was a small one.  Is there something stronger we can share?” 

He audibly swallowed.  This was it.  His hands shook on their next pass through her hair.  “There is.  It’s called a Soul Bond.  I was planning on asking you before… What we have now is the bare minimum.  A Soul Bond would twine our minds and our souls, what makes us who we are, together.  We would essentially be one person for as long as we’re together.” 

“So, forever then?”  she asked as she projected feelings of hope and love.  He answered her with a beaming smile, one which she happily returned.  Reaching down, he pulled her up so he could seal the deal with a kiss. 

What started as an innocent press of lips turned heated quite quickly.  He rolled her under him, body humming with excitement.  It was their first _snog_ since her return, and he wanted to devour her.  Her lips were luscious, pressing and sucking his.  Unable to keep from tasting her, his tongue delved into her warm mouth to caress hers.  She moaned as she slid her hands into his hair.  Gods, he missed her. 

He noticed her breathing was becoming a bit harried and pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.  “Sorry.  Got carried away there.” 

“Good. Never… be sorry for that, Doctor.”  Even as she spoke, she worked to calm her respirations. “Guess I don’t have that thing… what d’ya call it?” 

“Respiratory bypass?  You should.  I’ll have to run some tests.” He didn’t miss her flinch. “But, not any time soon.  You’re still recovering.  Let’s take this one step at a time, yeah?”

She nodded, her breathing finally calmed.  “But we can still bond, right?” 

He cupped her cheek, affection for his wife encompassing him. “Oh, love, yes.  Yes, we can.  But completing a Soul Bond is an exhausting process (weeeell, so I’ve read) and I need you to be in top form.” 

She frowned. “I don’t want to wait any more.  We’ve waited long enough… _been_ through enough.” 

“I know, my darling Rose.  Can you trust me on this? Please?” 

Sighing, she nodded. “I do trust you.  I just want to be with you so badly.” 

He moved them to rest on their sides, facing each other. “Good thing we’re together now. Don’t worry, your body is healing at a faster rate now.  We’ll be able to complete our bond in a few days time.” 

Rose squealed in excitement.  “I can’t wait!  In the meantime, are there any more chips?” 

10R10R10R10R10R 

“Rose, what’s in here?” 

After chips and tea, the Doctor had run the sonic not so subtly over his wife.  While avoiding her playful slap, he had concluded she was still very malnourished.  He had just finished cleaning up the mess he had made making Rose’s electrolyte supplement (he couldn’t let the TARDIS do _everything_ for him after all), when he had noticed the items he’d removed from her tactical vest neatly piled on the counter next to the destroyed Dimension Cannon. He’d taken it apart earlier and had been impressed by the science behind it and it’s ability to punch a hole in the void. However, he’d known that it wouldn’t have been enough and that’s where Bad Wolf would have had ton come in. 

“What’s in what, Doctor?” Rose was propped up on soft pillows, sipping on the fruity supplement. 

He examined the jar with the yellow substance as he cradled the photo album and mobile with his other arm. “I pulled these out of your vest once you were stable.”

The Doctor plopped down on the bed, making Rose bounce and giggle. She had to hold the tumbler of liquid up to keep from spilling it all over herself.  

“Oh!” Rose grabbed the jar from his hand and passed him her drink. She unscrewed the lid of the jar and held it out for him.  “Taste it.” 

His left eyebrow rose with skepticism, but he did as his wife said. He scooped up a dollop of the goop and popped it in his mouth.  His eyes widened in disbelief.  “Is this what I think it is?” 

“If you’re thinkin’ it’s banana jam then yes! The banana’s in Pete’s World have an enzyme that lets it convert to jam better than the ones here.”  She smiled as he ate another finger full.  “I was thinkin’, if you could break down the jam and replicate the enzyme, we could grow our own Pete’s World bananas.” 

The Doctor slowly pulled his fingers from between his lips. “Rose Tyler, you are a  _genius_!”  He took another taste. 

Pulling the jar away from him, she laughed.  “There has to be some left for you to test, love.” He pouted, looking so irresistible she couldn’t help giving that yummy bottom lip a little peck.  “Here,” she passed him the jar, and arranged the album in her lap, “put this over there, an’ come sit by me.” 

As he settled beside her, she pulled her necklace from under her jumper.  He gaped at her, as she touched the TARDIS key to the metal clasp of the album, unlocking it.  

“Mickey made it for me,” she explained. “He programmed the material the lock’s made of to respond to my key.  A little bit of Torchwood-obtained tech.” 

“Clever Mr. Mickey.” 

Rose eased open the album and the first picture showed Jackie and Pete Tyler standing together with champagne flutes in their hands. “This was taken on their wedding day.”  The Doctor hummed, thinking back to when he wore leather and he’d taken Rose to her parent’s wedding. 

She flipped to the next page; the Doctor blew out a breath. “Oh, Rose.”  Rose was in the photo, standing between Pete and Jackie, attempting to smile, but he could see the heartbreak in her red-rimmed eyes. 

“I tried to be happy for them.  I mean, I _was,_ but all I could think of was how _my_ husband was _alive_ an’ I couldn’t be with him.”  She sniffed and he kissed her temple.  “Pete treated me good.  He’d come an’ keep me company sometimes when Mum was busy with Tony.  He was so grateful to you.” 

“To me? What ever for?” The Doctor couldn’t tear his eyes from the Rose in the picture. 

“For givin’ him a second chance at life.  He does all he can to make Mum and Tony happy.”

The next few photographs were of her and Mickey in her room at the mansion.  She was hooked up to monitors and IVs.  Then the pictures changed to include an infant with a light dusting of ginger hair. 

“This him, then?  Your baby brother?” 

Rose smiled fondly at the picture, running her finger along the tiny body nuzzled against her side.  “Yeah,” she said reverently. “Me an’ him were nap buddies.  See.”

The Doctor made a happy noise in the back of his throat as he took in the sight before him.  Rose was lying on her side, cradling Tony to her chest, with her lips pressed against his downy head.  The siblings were caught sound asleep.  

“You must miss him terribly,” whispered the Doctor. 

A tear trailed down her cheek and she wiped it away. “Yeah, but I was gonna leave him either way: comin’ here or dyin’ there.” 

He looked down at his wife, sending her his love along the link.  She looked up, sending her love back.  “I’m so glad you made it back to me, my Rose.” 

He leaned down to kiss her, but stopped when the med bay door slid open, heralding his companions’ return.   

Donna came in with a smile on her face. Martha trailed behind her, arms folded across her chest.  The red-head’s heart warmed, seeing the Doctor look so happy.  She knew this was an uncomfortable situation for Martha, and she had tried to talk to her… _again_ , but the young med student had hidden away in her room. 

Donna sat down on the end of the bed.  “How are you feeling, Rose?” 

Rose closed the album.  “Oh, ‘m feelin’ much better.  ‘M hopin’ this one lets me get outta bed soon. I’ve been layin’ in a bed for almost a year.  Pete had physical therapists working with me, but there’s nothin’ like being able to walk on your own.” 

Donna nodded in agreement before asking, “Who’s Pete?” 

“Oh, uh, Pete’s my stepdad, but he’s a parallel version of my real dad who died when I was a baby.” 

The Doctor leaned over to stage whisper in her ear as he took in the confused looks on Donna and Martha’s faces.  “There’s that dribbled-on-your-shirt-look you always talked about.” 

“Hush, you.” Rose gave him a half-hearted elbow to his ribs. 

Before he could formulate a reply, the TARDIS shook, and her hum sounded a bit sickly.   

“What’s wrong with Her?” Rose asked at the same time as Martha spoke. “What’s happening, Doctor?” 

The Doctor puzzled over the problem before slapping his forehead. “Oh! I’m so thick!  I need to purify Her stabilization formula. I meant to do that weeks ago. I’m sorry, old girl.” He turned to Rose.  “Shouldn’t take me more than an hour or so, then we can get you up and take a walk.  Maybe to the garden? You’ll be alright on your own?”  

“Oi! She won’t be alone, will she?  We’re here.  Go fix your stabler-thingy.” Donna shooed him off the bed. 

“I’m going!”  He turned and touched Roses’s temple.  _I love you.  Call for me if you need me._

She held onto his wrist.  _I love you, too, my Doctor. I’ll be fine, but don’t take too long._

He nodded and kissed her forehead before disappearing from the room.

 

 

 

 


	5. For Better, For Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha learns the truth and the Doctor helps Rose with a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just tell y'all this chapter is everything it is because of TenRoseForeverandever... She gave this chapter life. She took what I wrote and made it a million times better.

 

  

Donna raised her knee and rested it on the bed as she studied the former blonde.  Rose twitched under the red-head’s watchful eye, pulling her hands into the sleeves of her jumper.

“I didn’t recognize you, at first, with your hair color and how skinny you are.  You’re even skinnier that that pin-stripe of a Time Lord!”

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Rose spoke quietly. “But we’ve never met before.”

Donna gave her a gentle smile, her voice soft. “No. No, we never met.  The Doctor showed me your picture.”

“He did?”  Martha’s incredulous question caught the attention of the other two women in the room. 

Martha willed the tears away.  It was as though the Doctor had multiple personalities, each person on board the time ship knowing a different version of him.  He’d told Donna about Rose?  Had shown her Rose’s picture?  What else had he kept from her that he’d shared with Donna? 

With a crumbling heart, Martha realized the man she had fallen in love with was a complete stranger.  She closed her eyes and swallowed at the phantom feel of her stomach in her throat.  As upset as she was, she still wanted to know all she could about Rose (the interloper) and tuned back in to the conversation. 

“What was wrong with you?  Did you have cancer?  My dad died from lung cancer not so long ago.” 

Rose held her hand out to Donna, squeezing her finger tips when their hands met.  “I’m so sorry about your dad.” Donna gave her a small smile and returned the reassuring touch.  Rose leaned back and picked up the drink the Doctor had made her. “But to answer your question, no, I didn’t have cancer, but I was very sick.  That’s all behind me now.  God, I’m so happy to be home.” 

“ _Home!”_ Anger boiled the blood running through Martha’s veins. “Yeah, you’re home, but for how long?”

Rose’s eyes locked with Martha’s, her mug halfway to her mouth. Slowly, she brought the cup down and arched a brow. “I’m sorry?” 

Stepping forward, Martha let her rage fly, hurling her words at Rose.  “I said how long are you going to stick around before you break his heart again?  You’ve got some nerve coming back after what you put him through.  Or do you even care?” 

Donna stood, holding her hand up to the angry woman. “Martha. Stop.” 

Martha addressed Donna without taking her eyes off Rose. “No! She needs to know what it was like for him; how he took risks with his life!  I _will not_ let you hurt him again.  So, if this is just you using him for a quick healing or-or a shag, you need to go now.” 

Rose placed her mug on the bedside table before folding her hands in her lap.  “What exactly did he tell you about me?” 

Puzzled by the question and the woman’s calm demeanor, Martha repeated what the Doctor had told her.  “That you two were together but you left him to live a happy life with your family.” 

Nodding, Rose spoke to herself, “Of course he did, the stupid git.”  She sighed, a long-suffering sound.  “Martha, there’s somethin’ you need to know about the Doctor. What he told you… it wasn’t the whole story. He wanted to believe I was happy, and he probably thought tellin’ you that would somehow make it real for him.” 

Martha scoffed. “The Doctor is a genius.  He would never believe in something as… _adolescent_ as that.” 

Rose ran a hand through her hair and laughed without mirth. “Genius he may be, but it doesn’t stop him from acting like a child. Sometimes I think he’s nine years old instead of nine hundred.” 

The Doctor’s companions’ eyebrows shot up as they chorused, “Nine hundred!” 

Ignoring the women’s shouts, Rose continued. “The fact of the matter is he was hurting and that’s how he chose to cope.” 

Martha bristled, having enough of this woman insulting the Doctor.  “You’re the reason he was hurting!” 

All patience lost, Rose snapped.  “You think I don’t know that?  You don’t think I cried _every day_ I was gone, worried about him?  The last thing in the universe I ever wanted was to hurt him.” Taking a deep breath, she reined in her temper.  “What do you know about Canary Wharf?” 

Arms crossed, Martha plopped on the chair the Doctor had previously occupied.  “Enough.  I lost a cousin.” 

Rose winced in sympathy.  “I’m sorry.  God, that day was awful.  I was there with the Doctor.  We had dealt with the Daleks and Cybermen before, and the Doctor had figured out how to stop them.  He was going to send them into the Void… that’s the space between universes. Some say it’s hell itself.” She shrugged.  “My Mum was already safe in the parallel world, with my best mate, Mickey, and the parallel version of my dad, Pete Tyler. She wanted me there, too, but I wanted to stay with the Doctor. I promised him…” 

Rose took a deep breath. “Anyway, the Doctor’s plan was dangerous. It ended up working, but you probably know how the Doctor’s plans tend to work out…” 

Donna snorted. “Don’t we just! Pear-shaped every time.” 

“Yeah, things went pear-shaped, alright. I started to fall towards the Void.  There’s _so_ much more to the story, but to sum it all up: I was basically falling into hell, watching the Doctor scream my name, unable to help me. But, thankfully, Pete jumped back just in time to catch me and bring me over to his world.  Then, the walls between the universes closed and I was trapped with no way back.” 

Rose closed her eyes, reliving the nightmare.  Donna’s soft words rescued Rose from her memories. 

“So, you didn’t willingly leave the Doctor?” 

Rose shook her head and smiled softly at the ginger woman. “No.  I would never.  I love him.” 

Martha looked at the ground.  Listening to Rose, the love and longing in her words had been undeniable.  But it didn’t erase Martha’s love for him. 

“How’d you manage to come back?”  Donna asked, wanting to understand.  

“I did somethin’ once… to save the Doctor’s life.  It changed me, I became an entity called Bad Wolf. We believe that’s what brought me back.” 

“I bring life.” 

The Doctor’s voice made all three women turn their heads to find him standing in the doorway. Rose and Donna smiled, but Martha couldn’t. She studied the man she’d fallen in love with.  His shoulders no longer slumped, his eyes didn’t ache with sadness, and his smile was one she’d never seen on him, completely genuine. 

The Time Lord was _happy._  

Martha bit her lip as she stewed in embarrassment. Everything she’d experienced with the Doctor, the adventures, the exhilaration had been irrefutably real, but when she really examined the details of her interactions with the Time Lord, she realized the romantic elements had been all in her head.  Oh, the Doctor had definitely flirted with her but, looking back, she could see that there had never been any intent behind it.  _Hindsight is twenty-twenty after all._  

The Doctor strolled over to the bed, hands in his pocket, choosing to stand near the end where Donna sat.  “I bring life.  That’s what Bad Wolf said and that’s exactly what she did.  Weeellll, she _did_ take my life…” 

“No,” Rose interjected.  “You _gave_ your life for me.” 

The Doctor spoke without any hesitation. “And I’d do it again in a heartsbeat.” 

Rose smiled, tongue peeping out the corner.  “But now you don’t have to.” 

“Not a theory I want to test, mind,” he ran a hand through his hair, stopping to scratch the back of his neck and met Rose’s gaze with an arched brow. “So for the time being, safe planets only,” (Donna stifled a snort), “though given your proclivity to being jeopardy friendly, I expect we’ll be faced with unexpected danger sooner rather than later.” 

Still smiling, Rose rolled her eyes.  “And yet you married me anyway.” 

“And I’d do that again in a heartsbeat, too.” 

They beamed at each other and Martha’s heart broke a little more. 

“You two are married?  As in husband and wife…?” 

The Doctor looked at Martha with such sympathy she wanted to slap him.  How dare he? She was properly angry now. She shot to her feet, her face flushed. 

“Why didn’t you say anything to me?  I’m sure you told Donna.  You _had_ to know I was falling for you! Or do you get your kicks out of leading your companions on?  Is that it?  Was I a sick form of entertainment for you?” 

“Oi!” Rose made to get out of bed.

“It’s fine, Rose.” The Doctor blessed his wife with a small smile.  Focusing on Martha, he chose his words carefully.  “I’m sorry, Martha.  I honestly didn’t notice your feelings for me right away.  People forget that I’m not human.”

Martha sucked in a breath.  In this convoluted situation, she had indeed forgotten that fact. The Doctor was an _alien._   Of course, she _knew_ he was an alien, but in the grand scheme of falling in love with him, she’d thought of him as just another bloke. 

“Sometimes my perception of actions and emotions are not the same. _But_ once I caught on, I thought that if I ignored the situation, you’d realize I didn’t feel the same way.” 

“Wow,” Martha deadpanned.  “You really are like a nine-year-old.  I’ve got to…” She blew out a breath. “I need some space. I- I’ll be in my room.” With that, she spun on her heels and rushed from the medbay. 

The Doctor ran both of his hands down his face, releasing his breath in a long slow sigh.  “That could’ve gone a bit better,” he remarked after a few tense seconds. 

“No,” Donna kept her eyes on the door for a second longer, “I don’t think it could have.  I tried talking to her many times, Doctor, but she didn’t want to hear it. I think it had to go down this way.  She’ll get over it.” 

The Doctor pondered Donna’s words.  He had no doubt Martha would move on, as brilliant as she was, but the guilt still gnawed at him. 

Rose reached out her hand to her husband and he grabbed onto it, never wanting to let go. 

_Stop it feeling guilty, Doctor.  Everything will work itself out.  I feel it deep down._

He gazed at her with affection.  He knew now he could have handled the situation differently, that he _should_ have done.  He should have been candid with Martha the second he’d realized her feelings, instead of allowing her to fall for him even further.  Maybe he should have taken her home after that first trip, but if he was being completely honest, her regard for him had taken the edge off his feelings of failure in the aftermath of losing Rose, had made him feel deserving of love despite how much self-hatred and guilt he harbored.  Besides, the truth was, she was a brilliant companion, adaptable and intelligent and kind. 

_Then just tell her that, love.  Tell her how brilliant she is,_ Rose offered. 

He stepped to her side and smiled down at her, assuring her he would take her advice… a bit later, after Martha had had time to cool off. Right now, he was itching to share the revelation he’d had while fixing the TARDIS. 

He offered his hand to her. “Dame Rose, would you care to accompany me to the garden?” 

Laughing, Rose uncovered her legs and swung them over the edge of the bed, placing her hand in his. “I’d love to, Sir Doctor.” 

Aware that Donna was still in the room, and making a conscious effort to not be his normally rude self, the Doctor smiled down at his best mate. “Donna, you can join us.” 

The ginger slowly stood.  “Oh, I think I’d just be the big third wheel. How about I just walk with you as far as my room.  I’d like to get started on the new novel I picked up at the shops. You know, the one I bought right before Martha was to be sacrificed.” 

The Doctor schooled his face to hide the relief he felt. “If you insist.  Now, Rose, from what you’ve said you haven’t walked on your own in twelve months.  Do you need me to get an ambulatory aide?” 

Rose’s indignant scowl was answer enough, but she still fussed. “Absolutely not!  I’ll be holdin’ your hand, yeah?”

“Of course.” 

“Then let’s get on with it.  An ‘ambulatin’ aide’.  You’ll be needin’ one if you mention that again.” 

Donna let out a full belly laugh.  “Oh, I really do like you, Rose.”

10R10R10R

Rose breathed in the fragrant, lavender-scented air.  After their disastrous trip to the 1980s, when Rose had saved her Dad only to lose him again, the TARDIS had conspired with the Doctor to create a replica stone garden from Rose’s favorite book, complete with a hidden door, swing, and a small pond with tiny fish.  Flowers of every color covered the gray walls and trees.

“I’ve missed this place.  My garden.” 

They sat on a spongy patch of grass, sharing a calm and quiet moment.  Releasing a sigh of relief, Rose leaned heavily against her husband, as he wrapped an arm around her, securing her.  Even though she had regenerated, she was still recovering from her ordeal in Pete’s world, and the walk to the garden had completely wiped out her energy. 

The Doctor murmured into her hair, “I’d come in here from time to time while you were… weeell…I couldn’t bring myself to go into our bedroom, but I came here to feel closer to you.” 

Rose stroked his arm, snuggling into him further. She could sense his mood spiraling down as he replayed those memories, so she chose to distract him.  “So, how’s the TARDIS doin’? All fixed up?” 

“Weellll, as fixed as She can be right now.  She _is_ over a thousand years old.  But!” His exclamation made Rose jump. “(Sorry, love.) But, I do have some good news.” 

She yawned. “Yeah, what’s that, Doctor?” 

He kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.  “I know a way we can send your family a message.”

“Really?” In a surge of hope, Rose felt her two hearts thundering in her chest.  She was suddenly much more awake. She looked up into the Doctor’s face with a tentative smile.  Though she trusted him, knew that if he said there was a way to contact her mum, it would be true, she was far too familiar with lure of false hope and the disappointment of failed plans.   Letting her mum know that she was alive and safe with the Doctor would erase the guilt gnawing in the pit of her stomach.  But, she just didn’t want to be let down, again. 

“Oh, yes!”  His beaming smile melted her heart, and her smile grew to match his. “You see, by using your mobile from the other universe I can connect it to the Hikulian communicator causing…” He sighed in faux exasperation. “You don’t really care about the science behind it, do you? It’s hard being a genius when no one appreciates it.” 

“Oi!” She swatted him playfully on the chest.

He chuckled. “But I digress.  When would you like to record your message, my darling?” 

Blowing a breath out through pursed lips, Rose sat up straight, ignoring the Doctor’s pout as she pulled from his embrace.  “Now’s a good time as any.  Help me stand?” 

The Doctor helped Rose settle on the swing (courtesy of the TARDIS, it had suddenly doubled in length to be able to accommodate the two of them). She watched as her Time Lord fiddled with her Pete’s World mobile and the Hikulian communicator he’d been keeping in his pocket, cobbling them together.  Using a protruding tree root, he balanced the contraption and then joined her on the swing.  Wrapping one arm around her waist, he used the other to pull his sonic free. 

“Are you ready, love?” 

“Yeah, go ahead.”   The Doctor activated then pocketed the sonic. 

“Hey, Mum.” Rose paused, looking up to the TARDIS-made sky, willing the tears away.  Love flooded through her linkwith the Doctor and soothed her as much as his hand rubbing circles on her back did.  “I made it back… back to the Doctor.” 

“Hullo, Jackie!” 

Rose laid her head against his shoulder, giddy at the thought she’d get to be a part of this plum’s life _forever._

“I wanted you to know that ‘m safe. I still have some recoverin’ to do, but I’ll get there.”  She wiped away the tears she hadn’t realized were falling. “This one here,” she gestured with her thumb toward the Doctor, “agrees with my Bad Wolf theory.” 

“Of course I do. You’re brilliant, love.” 

She gave him a mental kiss and he made his happy noise in the back of his throat.  She absolutely adored that noise. 

_Should I tell her?_  Rose chewed on her thumb, nervously waiting for his response. 

_I can’t make that decision for you but, if you want my opinion, I think she can take it._

“So, there’s somethin’ else about Bad Wolf you should know. Not only did she bring me back, but she changed me. I can now stay with the Doctor for the rest of _his_ life.  But don’t worry, Mum, I’ll still remember who I am an’ where I come from. You made me the woman I am today an’ I’ll carry that with me always. 

“Pete, thank you for takin’ care of me an’ treatin’ me like your daughter.  You _are_ my dad.  I know you’ll take care of Mum and Tony, but don’t work too hard. They’re gonna want you around.” 

She hesitated again, working to control her emotions. The Doctor pressed his lips to her temple, cradling her mind against his. 

“My little Tony-roni. The little bit of time I got to spend with you…” A little sob escaped. “I’ll cherish always.  I’m gonna miss you, my sweet little nap buddy.” 

Rose wiped her nose on her sleeve and sniffed.  “Mickey Smith. My man in Havana.  My tin dog.  No one will _ever_ be able to fill the spot in my heart that belongs to you.  I love you all so very much.” 

She patted the Doctor’s thigh, signaling him to end the recording.  When he didn’t, she chanced a glance up at him. 

He swallowed and his determination was palpable. “Jackie, I’m never going to stop searching for a way across.  If there is a way, you will see us again.  That slap you gave me knocked some strong Tyler tenacity into me.  I never said it before, but I always wanted to: thank you for the gift of Rose Tyler.  You single-handedly raised the Defender of the Earth and you did a brilliant job.  I promise you, she will always come first.  I will die before I let any harm come to her. And no matter what face I wear, I will love her until the end of time. I’ll make you proud.” 

Unable to help herself, Rose latched her arms around his neck and wept. _Mum has always been proud of you.  She loves you too. But don’t tell her I told you._

_No worries on that account! Your secret’s safe with me.  Let’s finish up, yeah?_

Pulling back enough to speak without removing herself from her husband’s arms, Rose smiled.  He caressed her cheek with the back of his long fingers as she mumbled out an okay. 

Facing forward, Rose used the encouragement he was sending her to finish up.  But before she had the chance to speak, her eyes flashed golden and she was bombarded by a flurry of Time Lines until one particular future shone brighter than the rest. Hope pulsed between her and the Doctor. 

Rose struggled to get her words around the lump in her throat. “Mum, I love you and this _isn’t_ goodbye. I don’t know when and I don’t know how but we _will_ see you again.” The Doctor squeezed her closer to his side, obviously still thrilled at the vision Bad Wolf had sent. “So, until then...”

They waved and ended the recording.  

“Doctor.” She drew out his name. “I saw them. On the TARDIS, and Tony was still a baby.”

“I know.” His tone was calm, but she could hear the underlying excitement and curiosity. He sat very still as if in shock. Then he visibly shook himself and stood to collect the equipment. “I need to take this to the console room and get it sent.  Why don’t you go start a bath and I’ll join you in a bit?” 

Rose was shaking her head before he was even done speaking. “No, I’ll come with you.  I want you with me when I go into our room for the first time in over a year.”

 

Grinning, he reached out for her hand, wiggling his fingers. “Allons-y, Rose Tyler!”


	6. For As Long As We Both Shall Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, folks! I do have a sequel brewing in my mind... TenRoseForeverandever, words cannot describe how grateful I am to you. Love ya, doll!

 

  

The Doctor let out a breath when the TARDIS confirmed the message had been successfully sent to the parallel universe.  He’d known it would; but there had been just a minute (negligible even) chance that it wouldn’t have, and he was relieved to see the light flicker on, indicating the transmission had reached its destination. It was important to Rose that Jackie knew she was safe, so it was important to him. 

He turned to look at his wife.  She was beaming gratefully at him, and though he could sense her hunger and exhaustion, he was certain no one else would be able to tell with the huge smile on her face. 

Walking over to her, he threaded his fingers in her hair, cupping her head gently in his hands.  “Are you happy, my love?”

She wrapped her hand around his wrist and leaned into his touch. “So happy.” 

Softly, he pressed his lips to hers.  “Me too.  C’mon. Let’s get you something to eat, then we can go to _our_ room and get some sleep.” He held up his hand to stop her protest. “I know you’re exhausted, Rose, and I could use a bit more sleep myself.”

“Tell you what, I’ll go quietly…” The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Oi! Listen, you’ll like this. I’ll go quietly if you join me for a bath after we eat.”

“Mmmmm, I _do_ like that.” 

“Thought you might.”

10R10R10R10R10R 

Martha walked towards the galley.  She had decided to stop wallowing in her humiliation and make herself some supper.  

While she had been locked in her room, she’d berated herself for reading more to the Doctor’s actions than was actually there.  She’d always prided herself on her ability to assess people, figure out what made them tick. To find out she had missed the obvious hurt deeply.  

That’s what bothered her the most.  How could she have been so blind?  The Doctor was an _alien_ , for fuck’s sake.  That fact alone should have been her first clue that she knew next to nothing about him.  And the way she found out something insane and new about him every day!  She had fallen far down a rabbit hole of her own making. 

She was still trying to wrap her head around him being nine hundred years old when she reached the galley, but she stopped short outside the door way at the sound of soft voices.  

Rose was sitting on the counter next to the stove with the Doctor standing between her legs, their empty plates gathered in the sink.  She was holding onto his upper arms just behind his elbows as he played with her hair.  The Doctor was absolutely enamored with the woman in front of him. If a perfect picture of happiness existed, this would be the one spread across the cosmos.  

The couple was having a conversation and Martha used the time to get a glimpse into their relationship. 

Rose sighed in utter contentment. “I can’t wait to get my hair done.  I didn’t have the energy for it over in Pete’s world.” 

“I’ve never seen you with brown hair.”  The Doctor held some strands between his fingers.  “I like it.”

Rose crossed her ankles in the small of his back.  “You’ve seen me with brown hair.  Weeellll, in a picture.”

Martha couldn’t help the smirk at Rose’s use of one of the Doctor’s favorite words. 

“When?”

Rose ran her hand over the line of buttons on his oxford and gave a coy smile.  “It was the picture Mum used on the missing person flyer after you whisked me away for adventures in time and space.”

He groaned as he pressed his forehead to hers.  “I am _never_ going to live that down, am I?”

Chuckling, Rose kissed the tip of his nose.  “‘Fraid not, love.  That was one of the first stories Mum told Pete.”  He groaned again. “Don’t worry, you can do no wrong in Pete’s eyes.”

He straightened up, puffing out his chest.  “I am rather dashing and awe-inspiring.” He waggled his eyebrows. “You might even say… impressive.” 

Rose gave a belly laugh.  Cupping his cheek once she caught her breath, she whispered. “My impressive Doctor.” 

Martha had seen enough.  Knocking on the door frame, she announced herself.  “Not interrupting anything, am I?”

Rose dropped her legs as the Doctor turned to Martha.  “Not at all.  We just finished eating.”

Rose gave a small, hopeful smile.  “We ate some of Donna’s beef stroganoff.  There’s plenty left if you’d like some.” 

Nodding, Martha headed over the refrigerator.  “I think I will, ta.” 

“Here.” Rose handed her a plate. “I need to get started on these dishes, but I’ll wait until you’re done.”

Martha scooped out a hefty portion of the meal and popped it into the microwave (at least she’d always assumed it was a microwave).  “Oh, don’t worry about that.  I can do the dishes.  I can see how tired you are.” 

The Doctor perked up at that and pointed a finger at Rose. “See!  I’m not the only one who can see it.” 

Rose rolled her eyes. “ _Okay! Fine!_ I’m tired.” 

The Doctor looked incredibly smug.  Martha giggled at the look Rose was giving the Doctor. It was the you’re-lucky-I-love-you-because-no-one-else-would-put-up-with-your-arse look.

“Anyway,” Rose drawled, “for my first trip back, I asked the Doctor to take me to Paradissia.  It’s a little asteroid that is made up entirely of salons and spas.  I want to go back blonde and this place has _the_ best hair dye and honest-to-God painless hair removal.  Wanna come with?”

Martha put a forkful of food in her mouth, using it as a chance to gather her thoughts.  Before leaving her room, she had pretty much decided she was going to befriend Rose.  Martha would never come between a husband and wife and finding out Rose hadn’t actually left the Doctor of her own free will, had made made her realize Rose wasn’t a villain. Rose Tyler loved the Doctor and he loved her.  

Martha’s pride was bruised, but she could adapt.  Swallowing her bite, she answered, hoping the sincerity was apparent in her tone.  “I’d love to come.  I could do with some painless eyebrow sculpting.”

Meeting the Doctor’s eyes, Martha understood her change of heart had been noticed.  She still wanted to have a sit down with the Time Lord, but everything would be fine.

“Brilliant!  We’ll ask Donna when we wake up.” Rose slid down from the counter.  “Now that I’ve admitted I’m tired, it seems I’m even more tired.  Bath then bed, I think.  Good night, Martha.”

“Night, Rose.  Night, Doctor.”

“Sleep tight, Martha Jones!” The Doctor waved before scooping Rose up into his arms in a bridal carry.

“Oi! I _can_ walk, Doctor.” 

“Hush and let me carry my wife.  I’ve missed holding you.” 

Martha may have been okay with moving on, but it didn’t mean she wanted to be all up in their PDA. Spearing a noodle with her fork, she cleared her throat. “Still here, you two.” 

“Right. Yes. So sorry.”

When Martha looked up from her meal, the pair was gone.

10R10R10R10R10R 

“This feels divine.” Rose moaned as she relaxed against the Doctor’s chest.  The stone bath that graced their en suite hugged their bodies in a way only a sentient time ship could manage.

The Doctor blew a flyaway strand of hair that had escaped Rose’s bun out of his face. “You sound as if they didn’t have baths in Pete’s world.” 

“Well, towards the end of my time, there Mum gave me sponge baths. I couldn’t sit up long enough to get in the tub.  But it’s not just soakin’ in the bath, it’s bein’ with you.”  The Doctor made his happy-Doctor noise and Rose smiled.  

“Lemme wash your back, darling.”

Rose leaned forward, cherishing the Doctor’s loving touch. Her mum had taken great care of her in the other universe; her entire family had, but nothing compared to her husband showering her with affection and love. 

“Thank you, Doctor.” 

He reverently rinsed the lavender scented soap from her back. “For what?”

“For takin’ care of me.”  She turned her head to see his face.  “This whole… thing couldn’t’ve been easy for you.” 

He tightened his arms around her middle, pulling her back to his bare chest.  “No, it wasn’t.  I never like seeing you in danger or… or seeing you ill, much less _dying,_ but underneath all the fear and worry, I felt hope.  I got my Rose back.” 

Now he bathed her in his love, the powerful emotion swirling in her mind and blood.  Rose’s new hearts felt close to bursting as she turned completely in his arms to capture his lips in a kiss. 

Lips pulled and tongues glided against one another while arms and legs entwined.  Desire was as thick in the air as the steam clouding the bathroom. 

Rose whispered against her husband’s lips.  “Take me to bed.  Please, Doctor. I promise ‘m strong enough.  I love you.  I need you.” 

The Doctor didn’t answer with words, he answered with action. Lifting her like she weighed nothing, he carried his love to the bed they hadn’t shared in so long, even longer for her, where he worshiped her as only he could. His wife, his Rose. 

10R10R10R10R10R 

The Doctor stretched, not really wanting to wake up from the best night’s sleep he’d had in six months.  As he worked the knots from his muscles, he reflected upon the previous night.

After pampering his wife by holding her and washing her clean, he’d carried her to their bed and made love to her.  Even though Rose had said she was strong enough, he still took the lead, laying her down and covering every inch of her body in kisses.  Becoming one had enhanced their mental link, overwhelming them.  They’d held each other as they wept, both so grateful for what the universe had gifted them.  

Tears had continued to fall as he began moving, pleasuring his Rose with slow, deep strokes.  With their arousal and love enhanced through their bond, neither of them had lasted long, coming apart together within minutes.  In the afterglow, he had gently run his fingers and lips over her face until she had fallen asleep. He hadn’t been able to bear the thought of withdrawing from her, so had turned them to their sides, falling asleep still intimately connected. 

Desire was making itself known as he replayed the evening, and he reached out for his Rose… only to be met with cold sheets. 

Panic welled inside of him, hearts beating frantically.  He opened his eyes as he sat up, searching their room. Where was Rose? 

_Relax, Doctor. Your tattoo’s not burin’.  ’M right outside the TARDIS doors.  Come an’ join me.  I wanna show you somethin’._

He sighed with relief.  He’d been so blindsided by fear, he hadn’t even noticed his tattoo was still cool.  _Next time, wake me.  You being back is still too new for me to bear waking up alone._

Guilt touched his mind.  _I’m sorry.  You just looked so peaceful, laying there snoring._

He sent his indignation lightning fast. _Time Lords_ do not _snore._

Her laughter lit up his mind like a beacon. _Whatever you say, my Doctor.  Are you comin’ out here or not?_

_On my way, love._  He hopped out of the bed, striding towards the door.

_Put on some pants, Doctor._

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob.  Oh, it would not do for his companions to catch him in the buff.   _Molto bene, Rose Tyler!_

_Where have you taken us?_ he inquired as he slipped on a blue t-shirt and his pinstripe trousers and stuffed his feet into an untied pair of Chucks.

_You’ll see…_ she responded with a ripple of joy through their connection. _C’mon, then!_  

He had sent the TARDIS into the vortex after he was sure Rose was recovering from her ordeal, so he was curious about where they had landed now and very proud of his wife for flying their ship solo.

Immediately upon exiting the TARDIS, he was assaulted by a crisp gust of wind.  Once he recovered, he recognized the lake where Rose had returned to him. His senses told him the date was different… about one hundred years further in the future.  The autumn sun was setting, orange light streaming through the trees.  He searched the shore for Rose and his hearts skipped a beat when he found her. 

She stood staring out over the water in the same black leggings he’d dressed her in after her regeneration and his light blue oxford.  Her hair danced around her shoulders in the wind while the fading sunlight made her shine like the goddess she was. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

But what surprised him the most (without really surprising him at all… his Rose was like that) was the large, russet-colored wolf sitting next to her, pressing its head into her side.  In return, Rose had her arm around the giant beast’s neck, lovingly scratching through the fur. 

The Doctor knew they both had to have heard the doors creaking open, so fear of spooking both his wife and the wolf fled. 

“Always picking up strays.”  He strolled over to them and Rose turned to him, smiling.  “What am I going to do with you?” 

“Don’t worry, Doctor.  Me and Lovey here are just friends.  She knows she has to stay here.”

He reached her side and peered around her to study the wolf. “Lovey?”

“Well, I couldn’t just call her ‘wolf’, now could I?  And she is such a sweet girl.  Aren’t you, Lovey?  Say hello to the Doctor.” 

As if it spoke English, Lovey left Rose’s embrace to stand in front of the Doctor.  He held his hand out to let the wolf sniff it.  “Hello, Lovey.  What brings you to our little side of the lake, hm?” 

Finding the Doctor non-threatening, Lovey nuzzled his hand with her wet snout, encouraging him to pet her.  He could feel the raw power pulsing under her skin. 

“Oooooh, you’re an alpha female.” 

“Really?” Rose inquired.  “She seems very docile to be an alpha.” 

The Doctor used both of his large hands to scratch behind Lovey’s ears.  “Weelll, she’s smart enough to recognize a higher authority.” 

Rose gazed down at the wolf in confusion before meeting the Doctor’s eyes.  “You?” 

He chuckled.  “As high as an authority as I am and as many names as I go by, I do not have an alter ego named _Bad Wolf_.  That is all you, my darling.”

She opened her mouth, but closed it again, not knowing what to say. In the distance a wolf howled and Lovey answered, the sound loud to even his Time Lord ears.  Lovey nuzzled into Rose one more time before she leapt off into the woods. 

As they watched the wolf go, the Doctor came up behind Rose and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“You’re bein’ awfully calm, now, when you mention Bad Wolf,” she observed. “It used to send you runnin’.” 

“You’re right, but how can I fear something that has given me my hearts’ desire: a forever with you?” 

Rose spun in his arms.  “Listen to you!  Such a smooth talker, you are!”  He preened under her tease.  “C’mon. Lemme show you what I found.”

Taking his hand, she led him past the TARDIS towards a wooden post that hadn’t been there the last time. That thought brought forth a question. “How’d you know how to fly the TARDIS?” 

Rose swung their hands between them, smiling shyly at the sensation of his pride in her. “Me an’ the TARDIS...” she shrugged, “we were one entity, once. Remember? And now, with my changes, we communicate so easily…”

The Doctor released her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.  “Brilliant!  I’ve finally got a co-pilot.” 

Rose laughed.  “Maybe we’ll actually get to the places you mean to take us, now.” 

He sighed.  “It was nice having a co-pilot for, oh, 2.8 seconds.” 

“Can I get a bit of a hush? Read this.” 

The wooden post had been made out of the trunk of a cedar tree, standing five feet tall and three feet wide.  It had been smoothed down and a bronze plaque had been fastened near the top.

  

 

**_Lobo Malo Lake_ **

_One calm winter night in the year 1805_

_Two young boys of a nearby Spanish colony_

_Were said to witness a strange disturbance._

_The boys returned to their families_

_And told the tale of 1000 wolves_

_Gathered around the lake,_

_Howling as if possessed by demons._

_It is said that in response to the howls_

_Spirits were summoned and swirled in the sky,_

_Dancing to a song neither boy could recall._

_Golden lightning, some said formed by God himself,_

_Pierced the center of the lake,_

_Shaking the earth._

_Fearing for their lives, the boys ran away, telling their tale._

_Returning with the town council the following day,_

_They found the trees surrounding the lake were bare_

_And large paw prints marked the edge of the water._

_Afraid of angered spirits seeking to harm them,_

_A native witch doctor was brought to cleanse the lake_

_Who spoke, not of evil, but of good._

_“Love has been returned at the witness of the wolves,_

_The universe is at peace once again.”_

“Is that what happened?” Rose whispered.

The Doctor kept running his eyes over the witch doctor’s words, so when his answer came, it was a bit unfocused. “Well, there weren’t that many wolves, but otherwise… yeah.”

Rose watched him with concern. “What is it, Doctor?” 

The Doctor regarded his wife, allowing her to become the center of his attention once again.  He pointed to the plaque. “The witch doctor… he said ‘The universe is at peace once again’.  That’s something I never thought I’d experience without you.  And I _didn’t_.  I made some foolish mistakes, even wanted to give up, and the universe suffered because I suffered.” 

Rose cupped his cheek, tears glittering in her eyes.  “My Doctor.”

Cradling her to his chest, he held her as the stars twinkled into existence.  “My love was returned to me.  I’ve been alive so long, Rose, and I’ve known and travelled with so many people, but no one’s hand ever felt as right as yours feels in my hand.  No one has taken to this life like you have, and _no one_ has claimed my hearts as you have.”  Her tears spilled down her cheeks and he kissed them away.  As he rested his forehead against hers, their link sparked to life. “Rose Tyler, I love you. I may be a powerful being, in charge of guarding Time, and I am very clever, but it’s you who makes me feel like I can do anything.” 

“Doctor…” 

Rose fisted her hands in his t-shirt, pulling his mouth down to hers.  He went without reservation, pouring his love and devotion into her soul with his kiss.  Tears fell unchecked as Rose sent him image after image of their life together, from “ _Run”_ to the present day, and never once had her love for him wavered.  It stood strong, a talisman of epic proportions… The Stuff of Legends. 

He yearned to be closer to her; the need to weave their minds together for eternity was too strong. 

_Yes, Doctor. I said forever and I meant it. I love you.  So much!_

_Forever…_

The Doctor’s mind, vermillion in color, mirroring the endless fields from Gallifrey, moved fluidly into Rose’s mind.  He had never shown her his true essence before, afraid if he ever did, he’d be unable to stop the Soul Bond from forming. But now, confident in being able to spend forever with her, everything that made him _The Doctor_ , flowed like quicksilver for his love. 

Rose’s mind had manifested as a golden wolf not so different from Lovey.  Her awe of being in the presence of the Doctor’s mind echoed in their shared space, a howl, calling him to her. 

Lush, red threads twisted and wound around the wolf, weaving their minds together until all that was left was a bright, rose-gold nebula. 

The TARDIS enveloped their combined consciousness, bolstering them with Her song. The swirling nebula fed from the eternal melody and expanded, leaving no surface untouched, searing the Doctor’s and Rose’s minds in an unbreakable, unyielding union. 

The light faded, and as they returned to the new reality that was their fully-joined minds, the Doctor eased them out of their kiss. 

As Rose opened her eyes, he caught the remnants of gold glowing in her irises.  He was unable to stop a whoop of laughter as he scooped his _bond mate_ into his arms, spinning them until she was laughing as hard as he was. 

Completely breathless, he stilled, staring at his wife in wonder. “Rose… we’re Soul-bound.” 

Her tongue touched grin flashed, her absolute joy bouncing around his mind.  “Yeah, we are.” 

Seeing her smile slip would have scared him if she hadn’t still been projecting happiness to him.  “What’s with the face?” 

She giggled.  “Nothin’.  I guess I was just expectin’ the whole bonding process to be a bit more… I dunno… taxing.” 

He snorted (although he would deny it later). “It should have been, but nothing is what I expect when if comes to you, love.” 

“Maybe Bad Wolf was as impatient as I was to be yours an’ helped us along a bit.  I know the TARDIS did.”

 Around them, the nocturnal sounds of the forest provided a romantic soundtrack, and he held her close, swaying to the rhythm of crickets and melody of howls in the distance. 

“Yes, our magnificent ship was there with us.  She always has been though.  After the war, I wanted to end my life, but She knew what I needed, or _who_ I needed, to make life worth living again.” 

Rose’s smile was wide.  “Better with two, yeah?” 

“Oh, yes!”

 

The End

 

 

 


End file.
